Vier wie vom Blitz getroffen
by Stoffpferd
Summary: Eine weitere Real Life vs ME FF, aber vielleicht habt ihr genauso viel Spaß wie ich. Was geschieht, wenn 4 Verrückte ungewollt in Tolkiens Welt landen und dort alles auf den Kopf zu stellen drohen, ja, gar Frodos Mission gefährden? MarySue frei
1. Prolog

**A/N:** Halli hallo, vielleicht kennt ihr mich noch ;) Nach einem exzessiven Ausflug in andere Gefilde bin ich nun wieder mal im HdR-Genre hängen geblieben mit einer kleinen aber feinen Story. Nehmt sie nicht allzu ernst, es war nur ein Spontaneinfall, der mir aber einen Heidengaudi bereitet hat :D Über Reviews würde ich mich natürlich sehr freuen!

**Disclaimer:** Die neun Irren gehören Tolkien, die 4 anderen mir ;)

**Vier wie vom Blitz getroffen**

Prolog

In meinem bisherigen Leben hatte ich noch nicht das Vergnügen gehabt, viele falsche Entscheidungen zu fällen. Aber jene, die ich am regnerischen Samstagabend des ersten Oktobers traf, war definitiv eine der dämlichsten und verrücktesten meines Daseins. Ich wollte doch tatsächlich und freiwillig (!) in ein Auto steigen, dass unsere etwas geisteskranke Freundin Jenny steuern sollte, weil wir zusammen mit Corinna und Nora (nennt sie niemals Norchen, sonst überfährt sie euch mit einem Rasenmäher!) zu dem Geburtstag einer Freundin fahren wollten.

Ja, ganz richtig, wir _wollten_.

Ich weiß noch, wie ich auf Knien (und das bei meinen sehr porösen Gelenken) zu Jenny gebetet habe, sie solle doch Corinna fahren lassen, weil wir gern noch mit allen Körperteilen bestückt auf der Feier erscheinen wollten, aber Jenny hatte erst gerade ihren Führerschein gemacht und plädierte darauf, auch mal in der Nacht das Fahren zu „üben" (wortwörtlich, ohne Quatsch, nicht, dass mich ihre Wortwahl beunruhigte oder so...aber das tat sie). Dummerweise war Corinna die einzige von uns, die neben der chaotischen Jenny einen Führerschein hatte, sonst hätten wir unserer bekloppten Freundin Baldrian in den Drink gemischt, sie gefesselt und geknebelt und dann in den Kofferraum gequetscht, aber so konnte sie sich mühelos gegen Corinna durchsetzen.

Das Beste am ganzen Abend war immer noch die geschlagene Stunde, die ich mit Nora und Corinna im Regen stehend verbrachte und darauf wartete, dass Jenny endlich aus ihrer Wohnung kam. Als wir so ziemlich durchnässt und unsere Lungen zur Hälfte entzündet waren, kam sie endlich mit Stöckelschuhen aus dem Haus gestolpert, in dem modischen Handtäschchen unendlich viel Krimskrams und aufgedonnert wie eine Bordsteinschwalbe. Ihr vielfach gefärbtes Haar hatte sie mehr oder weniger Kunstvoll hochgesteckt. Auf jeder Party gab sie mit ihrem Können, Frisuren zurechtmachen zu können, an und verschwieg, dass sie dies eigentlich in ihrer doppelt abgebrochenen Friseusenlehre gelernt hatte. Jenny war die einzige von uns, die schon so etwas wie einen Job hatte, wir drei waren noch gezwungen in die Folteranstalt namens Schule bzw. Uni zu gehen.

Murrend und nicht einmal die Kraft findend, uns über sie lustig zu machen, stürmten wir ins Auto, als sie das besagte Schrottgestell mit Rädern geöffnet hatte. Jenny fuhr einen, bereits an beiden Kotflügeln rostenden, grauen (sie bestand immer auf „silber-metallic", aber das wäre zu nobel für diese Kiste) Ford, auf dessen Rückbank man so viel Beinfreiheit hatte wie Michael Jordan in nem Kinderbett. Nicht zuletzt deswegen sicherte ich mir den Platz an der Beifahrerseite, selbst wenn sich dies eher als lebensgefährliches Unterfangen herausstellte, weil Jenny am Steuer saß. Kaum hatte sie das Auto 4x hintereinander verrecken lassen, schnallten wir uns auch schon an und ich bedauerte zutiefst, keinen Sturzhelm aufgesetzt zu haben, als Jenny um die Kurve bog. Ich hatte mir schon vorsorglich meinen CD-Player in die Handtasche gestopft, falls wir wieder irgendwo mit dem Auto stecken blieben, weil Jenny vergessen hatte, dass ein jedes Automobil (wie auch ihres) mit Benzin fuhr, sprich – die Tankanzeige eine 0,0 anzeigte.

Statt der Scheibenwischer schaltete sie jedes Mal die Blinker an und ich fragte mich, ob der Fahrlehrer bei ihrer Prüfung nur in der körperlichen Hülle anwesend gewesen sei oder ob er nichts mehr von ihrem Kamikazefahrstil mitbekommen hatte, weil er sich zuvor zu sehr mit Mutschnäpschen zugeschüttet hatte.

Wie dem auch sei, die Fahrt war schrecklich, weil wir 1. auf einer Landstraße fuhren und ein halbes Schleudertrauma von den ganzen Schlaglöchern bekamen und 2. die Zentralheizung, wie sollte es auch anders sein bei dem schrottreifen Auto, ausgefallen war. Es war kein Regen, der da auf uns prasselte – es war eine Sintflut. Ich fühlte mich schon wie Noah in einer Arche, die den nächsten TÜV-Besuch nicht überlebt hätte. Nora schien sämtliche Lust auf einen Partybesuch zu verlieren, denn ihr Gesicht war finsterer als das meiner Großmutter, wenn diese mich wieder einmal beim Teignaschen während des Weihnachtsplätzchenbackens erwischt hatte. Das Radio brachte nur ein stetes Rauschen hervor, das Corinna dazu brachte, wieder und wieder einzunicken, nur um gleich darauf von einer weiteren Schlaglochsafari geweckt zu werden. Ständig rutschte Jenny mit ihren Stöckelschuhen von den Pedalen ab und wäre so beinahe einem lahmen Traktor hinten drauf gefahren.

Eisernes Schweigen herrschte zwischen uns sonst so lustig-aufgedrehten Kameradinnen, erst bevor das schlimmste des ganzen Abends geschah, meinte Nora auf der Rückbank nur noch: „Guckt euch mal dieses Mistwetter an! Das blitzt und donnert und schifft, als würde die Welt untergehen."

„Schön wär's", murmelte ich in mich hinein und als ich Jennys böse Blicke auf mir spürte, ergänzte ich noch kleinlaut: „Weil ich am Montag eine Hausarbeit abgeben müsste." Jenny, die damit beschäftigt gewesen war, mich mit tödlichen Blicken zu durchbohren wie einen Schweizer Käse, achtete für einen winzigen Augenblick nicht auf die Fahrbahn – und auf den guten alten Traktor, der noch immer gemütlich vor uns entlang schipperte. Erst als Nora, Corinna und ich in einem lautstarken Geplärr darauf aufmerksam machten, dass Jenny uns alle gleich zu Brei fahren würde, riss sie das Lenkrad nach links, geriet auf die Gegenfahrbahn und rutschte dann komplett von der Straße. Von der Rückbank ertönte ein zweifaches „Fuck" und ich knallte mit dem Kopf gegen die blöde Nackenstütze. Der Traktor trödelte fröhlich weiter und überließ uns unserem Schicksal. „Alles ok bei euch?", fragte Jenny, welcher der Schock ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. „Würden wir sonst so fluchen können? Scheiße Jenny, ich wusste es!", fauchte Nora und kramte nach ihrem Handy. „Was tust du da?", fragte Jenny, aber ich antwortete, um Noras Nerven nicht noch zum Zerreißen zu bringen. „Sie will den Abschleppdienst oder irgend sowas anrufen, weil das Ding im Schlamm fest hängt und wir nicht mehr alleine rauskommen"

„Super, ein Abend mit drei Verrückten im Straßengraben...prickelnd, da hätt ich auch zum Eintopfessen zu meiner Oma gehen können", meckerte Nora. „Bitte, dann geh doch, kannst ja laufen", motzte Jenny genervt zurück und wollte gerade die Fahrertür aufstoßen, als mit einem Male ein greller Lichtstrahl auf uns einfiel, sodass wir kreischend die Hände vors Gesicht hielten. Ich hörte nur ein schreckliches Zischen, ehe die Welt um uns herum schwarz wurde.

O.o

Kopfschmerzen.

Das war das Erste, das ich spürte. Gutes Zeichen. Ich schien nicht tot zu sein. Oder ich war eine Tote mit Kopfschmerzen. Beunruhigender Gedanke. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich traute mich gar nicht, die Augen zu öffnen, zumal ich mich nur noch an Bruchstücke des vergangenen Abends erinnern konnte und gar nicht wusste, was nun eigentlich geschehen war. „Kerstin? Bist du wach?" – das war ein ganz leises Fiepen vom Rücksitz, das entfernt an Corinnas Stimme erinnerte. Juhu, entweder waren wir zwei Überlebende oder zwei Tote – hin oder her, ich war nicht allein.

„Vielleicht. Keine Ahnung", murmelte ich heiser und linste vorsichtig in meine Umgebung. Ich saß noch immer ordnungsgemäß angeschnallt auf dem Beifahrersitz, aber irgendwie stand der Wagen in der Quere. Nicht nur deswegen, weil wir wahrscheinlich noch in dem Straßengraben feststeckten, sondern auch, weil wir nen doppelten Plattfuß auf der linken Seite hatten. Stöhnend versuchte ich mich wieder in eine halbwegs aufrechte Position zu manövrieren, merkte dabei aber, dass mein Nacken und meine Schultern höllisch wehtaten. Meine Haare klebten förmlich in meinem Gesicht. Ich schwitzte, weil die Sonne direkt auf uns herunterprasselte.

Gutes Zeichen Nummer Zwo – ich wies Transpiration, also ein Lebenszeichen auf. „Was ist passiert?", hörte ich Corinna wieder fragen, die mit ein wenig zerbeulter Stirn an Jennys Sitz lehnte. Ich hatte Mühe, mich überhaupt ein Stückchen zu ihr umzudrehen. „Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, dass du es mir sagen würdest", merkte ich an und die Trockenheit meiner Kehle erschwerte mir das Sprechen. Erst jetzt sah ich, wie deformiert Jenny auf dem Armaturenbrett klemmte, den Kopf auf die verschränkten Arme gebettet, schlief sie tief und fest, was ihr leichtes Sabbern und das kaum hörbare Schnarchen verrieten. „Geht es Nora gut?", fragte ich besorgt. Langsam ließ ich den Abend Revue passieren und glaubte, dass wir einen Unfall hatten. „Ja, mir geht's ganz gut, abgesehen davon, dass mein Fuß unter deinem Sitz eingeklemmt ist", jammerte sie und ich versuchte sogleich, den Sitz zu verstellen, schob den Hebel aber in die falsche Richtung und saß fast auf Noras ganzem Schienbein, sodass sie gellend aufschrie und mich verfluchte.

Jenny war durch den Lärm, den Nora berechtigterweise fabrizierte, geweckt worden und blickte sich völlig irritiert in dem zerbeulten Innenraum des Autos um, während ich verzweifelt versuchte, mit dem Sitz von Noras Schienbein zu rutschen. Nachdem sie schon irgendetwas von Amputation herumflennte, gelang es mir endlich, den Sitz wieder in der richtigen, fuß- und beinfreundlichen Position einrasten zu lassen. „Was habt ihr mit meinem Auto gemacht?", schrie Jenny hysterisch, als sie sah, dass die Motorhaube völlig zerdrückt und verkohlt war und noch ein bisschen vor sich hindampfte.

„Wie bitte? **Du** bist gefahren, Fräulein", erinnerte sie Corinna und stieß ihr mit der Handkante an den brünetten Schopf. Hätten wir einen schönen tiefen, stinkenden Pfuhl gehabt, hätten wir eine kleine Schlammcatchshow hinlegen können. „Hört auf euch anzufauchen", schlichtete Nora und öffnete als Erste die Tür und stieg auf wackeligen Beinen (woran ich nicht ganz unbeteiligt war) aus. Als sie plötzlich inne hielt und sich fragend umblickte, sich dann noch einmal herunterbeugte, um zu uns zu schauen, wusste ich, dass irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung sein musste. „Ist was?", fragte ich und Jenny knurrte mich gleich wieder an: „Ja, oder hast du nicht bemerkt, dass mein Auto Schrott ist?" Corinna merkte von hinten nur so etwas an wie „Das war es auch schon vorher" und brachte den Stein damit schon wieder zum Rollen. Erneut musste Nora ihre Stimmgewalt unter Beweis stellen und die Streithähne mit einem donnernden Brüllen zum Schweigen bringen. „Wir sind doch gestern Nacht auf ner Landstraße gefahren, oder?", sagte sie dann, als endlich Ruhe eingekehrt war.

„Öhm...ja.", murmelte Corinna, die nicht so genau wusste, worauf Nora da hinauswollte, „Warum fragst du?"

Als Nora schwer schluckte, wurde ich noch misstrauischer, befreite mich von dem Gurt und öffnete die Tür, die sogleich mit einem lauten Ächzen zu Boden sank. Jenny hatte die Augen verschlossen, konnte wohl das Elend nicht länger ertragen, das ihr angetan wurde. Nachdem die Welt damit aufgehört hatte, sich vor meinen Augen irritierend schnell zu drehen, erblickte auch ich, was Nora vorsichtig versucht hatte, anzusprechen. „Hey, hallo? Was is? Warum fragst du?", wiederholte Corinna, die nun auch drauf und dran war, auszusteigen. „Weil wir hier mitten im Wald stehen.", war Noras trockene Antwort. „Wie bitte?", rief Jenny entsetzt und war schneller aus dem Wrack von einem Ford gesprungen als ich „_Solarium_" sagen konnte.

Als sich nun auch Corinna zu uns an die frische und durchaus gesund riechende Luft gesellt hatte und sich mit fassungsloser Miene auf das mit Ruß bedeckte Autodach lehnte, sprach Jenny sofort ihre Theorie aus: „Wir sind bestimmt einen Hang runtergerutscht und stehen deshalb hier. Das würde auch die Plattfüße erklären...und die Beulen...und die Kratzer im Lack...", Tränen sammelten sich in ihren braun gefärbten Augen. Nora sah sich um und sagte fast nur zu sich selbst: „Wären wir nen Hang hinab gefahren, würde man doch irgendwo eine Spur sehen oder? Wenn schon keine ramponierten Baumstämme, dann wenigstens die Reifenspuren."

Da waren aber keine Spuren, nicht einmal ein einziges umgeknicktes Ästchen. Erschreckenderweise hatte Nora Recht. „Vielleicht...sind wir...", begann Jenny, aber ich unterbrach sie sogleich bei dem Ansatz dieser Idee. „Nein Jenny, wir können nicht drüber geflogen sein, das ist unmöglich!" Enttäuscht senkte sie den Kopf.

Volltreffer.

„Außerdem kann ich mich gar nicht daran erinnern, dass so viel Wald in Straßennähe steht...", verschreckte uns Corinna nur noch mehr. „Vielleicht haben wir auch alle nur n Filmriss. In ihrer Verpeilung ist es doch gutmöglich, dass Jenny den Wagen noch irgendwohin gesteuert hat.", versuchte ich die allgemeine Verunsicherung zu besänftigen, aber mein Einspruch fand kein Gehör. „Das letzte, woran ich mich erinnern kann, ist ein Zischen und ein grelles Licht.", sagte Nora, ohne auf meinen Gedanken noch näher einzugehen. Bestätigend nickten wir drei. „Meint ihr, dass wir auf Bahngleisen standen?", fragte Corinna nach längerer Knobelei. „Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, war es ein Straßengraben oder der schrägste Bahnsteig der Welt, in den wir gerutscht sind.", merkte ich an, „Außerdem sähe Jennys Ford bei weitem nicht mehr so gut aus und wir wären jetzt auch woanders." Entrüstet sogen alle den Atem ein und starrten mich an. „Was ist? Wachsen mir Nasenhaare?", fragte ich verwirrt. „Oder...wir...wir...wir...sind tot!", stammelte Jenny, auf einmal total blass um die Nase. „Und das ist unser privates Elysium, in dem wir auch deine Schrottkarre begraben können oder wie?", knurrte ich, weil ich das alles andere als lustig fand. „Stimmt, wären wir tot, spürten wir keinen Schmerz.", pflichtete Nora bei. „Woher willst du das so genau wissen, hä? Schon mal tot gewesen?", Jenny drehte wirklich durch. „Oder...wartet...das Licht..."

„Sprich es nicht aus!", warnte ich, aber Jenny fuhr unbeirrt fort: „Vielleicht haben uns Außerirdische entführt!"

Ich hatte nur drauf gewartet. „Ja, und bei den Untersuchungen müssen sie dir das letzte Bisschen Hirn abgesaugt haben.", muffelte Nora. Ich hasste es, wenn Jenny wieder die alte Ufo-Geschichte aufrollte. Nachdem sie zu viel „Akte-X" gesehen hatte, benahm sie sich so paranoid wie Fox Mulder auf Dope. „Lasst uns die ganze Sache mal rational betrachten.", begann Corinna und wir seufzten laut im Akkord. „Sagt mir nicht, ihr glaubt auch an die Ufo-Theorie.", wehrte sie sich und alle außer Jenny schüttelten den Kopf.

„Gut", sagte Corinna und kratzte mit ihren Fingernägeln über den schwarz verkohlten Türrahmen, „Dem Grad der Verbrennung nach zu urteilen - und bedenken wir auch die Tatsache, dass es ein Unwetter letzte Nacht gab – würde ich sagen, dass das Auto von nem Blitz getroffen wurde. Das würde auch die platten Reifen erklären, denn die hatten Bodenkontakt, als der Blitz einschlug." Hey, Applaus, eine erste plausibel klingende Erklärung. „Dann erklär mir mal, warum wir das überlebt haben.", muffelte Jenny. Wortlos schauten wir uns an und winkten ab – Jenny hatte damals in Physik anscheinend wirklich nicht sehr aufmerksam zugehört. „Weil dein hübsches Wägelchen eine Ganzmetallkarosserie hat und der Strom abgeleitet wurde.", erklärte Nora, die als einzige von uns Physik in der 11. Klasse nicht abgewählt hatte. (hey, trotzdem hätt ich das auch gewusst!) „Ja schön und gut, aber wieso stehen wir plötzlich an einem ganz anderen Ort?", fragte Jenny und bei diesem Punkt wussten wir auch keine Antwort mehr. Schweigend standen am Auto und grübelten um die Wette. Wir mussten an einem späten Nachmittag wieder zu uns gekommen sein, denn die Sonne wanderte gemächlich in den Westen und färbte den Himmel rot-orange. „Egal, wo auch immer wir stehen, ich versuche mal jemanden anzurufen", sagte Nora fest entschlossen und holte ihre noch intakte Tasche aus dem Wagen, zückte ihr Handy und schaltete es ein. „Menno...ich hab Hunger...und muss noch die Hausarbeit fertig schreiben.", jammerte ich (ja, ich jammere sehr schnell, vor allen Dingen in solchen Situationen) und verschränkte nörgelnd die Arme vor der Brust. „Iss einen Grashalm", flötete Nora, während sie ihre PIN-Nummer eingab. Toller Vorschlag. Immer diese Dreiviertel – Vegetarier! Kein Taktgefühl! „Das hätte ich mir denken können...kein Netz...", grummelte sie und machte das Miniding wieder aus. „Und was jetzt?", stöhnte ich und zog erstmal meine Jacke aus. Für Oktober war es hier ziemlich warm. „Lasst uns erstmal n Feuerchen machen.", sagte Corinna ganz sachlich und Jennys Augen quollen aus den dunklen Höhlen. „Wie, willst du auch noch den Rest des Autos verschmoren?" Corinna tippte sich zur Antwort nur auf die Stirn und suchte ein paar kleine Äste zusammen, stapelte sie ordentlich aufeinander. „Es wäre äußerst dumm, wenn wir uns jetzt in die Wälder verkrümeln. Bleiben wir über Nacht besser im Auto, solange wir nicht genau wissen, wo wir eigentlich sind und was wir tun sollen."

Gesagt, getan, Häuptling Corinna und ihre Gehilfinnen bauten sich gemeinsam ein kuscheliges Lager neben der eingesunkenen linken Hälfte des Fords und warteten auf den Einbruch der Nacht. Vom Nichtstun und Nichtswissen müde geworden, löschten wir bald das Feuer und richteten unsere improvisierten Autositzbetten her. Nora und Corinna waren sofort eingeschlafen, nur Jenny und ich sinnierten über die merkwürdigen Ereignisse dieses Tages. „Du, Kerstin", flüsterte Jenny neben mir und ich schaute sie fragend an, „Meinst du, das hier ist eine Raumverschiebung? Ich meine, durch den Blitz und so...steckt ja ne Menge Energie dahinter!"

Ach, was sie nicht sagte!

„Ich habe nicht den blassesten Schimmer, wo wir sind und wie wir hier hergekommen sind, Jenny. Aber hängt mit ner Raumverschiebung nicht gleichzeitig auch ne Zeitverschiebung zusammen? Und ist das nicht alles Humbug?" Jenny seufzte, als sie merkte, dass ich nicht wirklich ernsthaft mit ihr sprach. „Du wirst schon sehen, morgen suchen wir die Umgebung ab und finden bestimmt ne Notrufsäule oder sowas...", es war erschreckend, meine Worte überzeugten nicht einmal mich selbst! „Schlaf lieber n bisschen", endete ich meine Ausführungen und öffnete die Tür. „Was ist? Wo willst'n du hin?"

„Für kleine Kerstins", rechtfertigte ich mich und lehnte die Tür nur an, weil sie sonst wohl gänzlich abgefallen wäre. Also stakte ich mit meinen schwarzen Stiefeln und den hochgekrempelten Jeans (das Gras drumherum war komisch feucht) über den unebenen Erdboden und suchte in der Dunkelheit nach einem netten Gebüschchen. Ich suchte mir das nächstbeste Eckchen heraus und wollte mich gerade meiner Hose entledigen, als ich ein Rascheln aus der Nähe vernahm. Nichts ungewöhnliches, im Wald und in der Nacht, mag man denken. Aber Klein-Kerstin nicht. Klein-Kerstin kann man schnell einen Mordsschrecken einjagen. „Jenny?", fragte ich, da ich es von ihr gewohnt war, dass sie sich von meinem Harndrang gern anstecken ließ. Keine Antwort, nur ein seltsamer, rülpsähnlicher Laut diesmal aus nächster Nähe. Ich schluckte, knöpfte meine Jeans artig zu und griff zu einem am Boden liegenden Ast. Sicher war sicher. Falls irgend so ein paarungswütiges Wildschwein auf mich zugerannt käme, würde ich es windelweich schlagen. Nichts geschah und ich hörte nur mein Herzrasen.

Als ein Vogel aus dem Gebüsch flog, lachte ich nervös und sagte laut zu mir selbst: „Ok, so weit ist es schon gekommen, ich mach mir bald ein wegen so einem kleinen..." ich drehte mich um. Ich hätte mich besser nicht umgedreht.

Im Dunkeln konnte ich ihn nicht genau erkennen, aber die krumme Haltung und die schnaufenden Geräusche, nicht zuletzt der ekelhafte Gestank meines Gegenübers, ließen mich glauben, ich stünde doch wirklich vor einem Ork. „Boah, Jungchen, hast du mir einen Schrecken eingejagt", schnaufte ich und tätschelte die äußerst lederartige Wange des Typen. „Cooles Kostüm, wirklich sehr authentisch. Aber im Ernst, ich finde das nicht sehr lustig, dass du hier im Dunkeln durch die Gegend springst und fremde Leute erschreckst. Wo hast du den Aufzug her...und kannst du mir sagen, wo wir eigentlich sind?"

Der komische Kauz legte den Kopf schief und die gelben Augen (coole Kontaktlinsen, wie ich zuerst glaubte) musterten mich fragend. „Oh...Ausländer? Prima, sag bloß, uns hat's auch noch über die deutschen Grenzen teleportiert!", seufzte ich verzweifelt und überlegte gerade, ob ich ihn besser auf Englisch oder Russisch zulabern sollte, als er plötzlich ein Schwert mit krummer Klinge zog. _‚Wow'_, dachte ich erst, _‚das muss ja ein eingefleischter „Herr der Ringe" Fan sein'_, aber als er Anstalten machte, mich mit dem Ding zu attackieren, fand ich das weniger spaßig. Im letzten Moment konnte ich meinen improvisierten Knüppel heben und somit verhindern, dass der Kerl im Kostüm mir den Schädel spaltete. Die Hälfte des Astes fiel zu Boden und das Ding vor mir fletschte die Zähne. Entweder hatte ich gerade den furchtbarsten Albtraum in der Geschichte der Menschheit oder ich musste mir wirklich Sorgen machen. Wieder setzte der komische Ork zum Sprung an, aber ich wich rechtzeitig aus und rannte wie eine Bescheuerte durch die Pampa, orientierungslos wie ein blindes Huhn, bis ich das rettende Auto sah und darauf zu sprintete. Mein Sportlehrer hätte nicht schlecht geguckt, wenn er mich die hundert Meter in weniger als 20 Sekunden hätte rennen sehen, jedenfalls hechtete ich zur Tür, riss sie auf, sprang irgendwie hinein und schlug sie mit einem lauten Krachen zu, sodass meine drei Freunde erschrocken aufwachten und durcheinander fragten, was denn los sei. „_Das_ ist los", hechelte ich völlig außer Atem und deutete auf den Ork, der auf die Motorhaube gesprungen war und sein hässliches Sabbergesicht an die Frontscheibe drückte, um uns besser zu sehen. Jenny kreischte markerschütternd und rutschte mit dem Sitz nach hinten, sodass sie beinahe Corinna das gleiche angetan hätte wie ich zuvor Nora.

„Was, was...was...was ist das?", stammelte sie und riss die Augen auf. „Ein Ork."

„Ein **WAS**?", wimmerte Jenny und ich wiederholte mich: „Ein Ork." Corinna und Nora rutschten fast gleichzeitig nach vorn, um das eklige Ding besser sehen zu können und ich hätte alles in diesem Moment gegeben, um meinen Platz mit einem von ihren zu tauschen. „Das ist unmöglich, Orks sind nur erfundene Kreaturen.", stellte Corinna fest. „Ach nee!", knurrte ich gereizt zurück und beobachtete mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend, wie das sabbernde Etwas mit dem Schwert auf die Frontscheibe einzudreschen versuchte. „Vielleicht ist es nur so ein Wahnsinniger, der sich verkleidet hat...wie Jason...oder der Kettensägenmörder...", jammerte Nora und ich schüttelte tranceartig mit dem Kopf. „Der hat kein Kostüm...ich hab ihn angefasst."

„Du hast **WAS**?", kam es aus allen drei Mündern gleichzeitig und hätte der Ork nicht damit angefangen, das Schwert wirklich niedersausen zu lassen, hätten die mich mit tausend Fragen durchlöchert. „Der Idiot macht mein Auto kaputt!", brüllte Jenny, jetzt eher wütend als verängstigt. „Das verdammte Ding **ist** schon lange kaputt!", rief Nora und sah mit Schrecken, dass die Scheibe einen kleinen Riss bekam. „Gib mir meine Handtasche!", befahl Jenny. „Was?", Corinna war nicht nur irritiert, sondern auch kurz vor ihrem ersten Nervenzusammenbruch. „Meine _Hand-Ta-Sche_", forderte Jenny erneut und mit zitternden Händen reichte sie ihr das besagte Stück. „Was hast du damit vor?", fragte ich erstaunt. „Ich hab doch hier irgendwo ein Deospray", murmelte sie, während das Handtaschenchaos ihre Suche erschwerte. „Und was willst du machen? Ihn schön einduften, damit er weniger aggressiv ist?" – Nora, schon wieder zum Scherzen aufgelegt. Igitt, das war auch noch Kiwi-Geruch. „Jenny nicht, der köpft dich, bevor du auch nur die Tür aufmachst!", warnte ich und musste fast schreien, damit mich Jenny in dem Krawall, den das Ding machte, überhaupt verstehen konnte.

„Pah, das werden wir ja sehen", murrte sie nur, zog die Kappe ab und riss die Türe auf. So verrückt sie war, so mutig war sie auch. Sofort stürzte sich der Ork auf Noras Kindergartenfreundin und hätten wir Mädels im Auto Cheerleaderpuschel gehabt, hätten wir Jenny so zusätzlich anfeuern können. Ehe das wild gewordene Vieh Jenny zerhacken konnte, hatte sie schon den Finger auf die Sprühdose gelegt und den Ork mächtig eingenebelt, sodass wir nur eine helle Wolke anstelle seines Kopfes erkennen konnten. Kreischend ließ er das Schwert fallen und hielt sich die Augen, rannte schließlich jaulend und heulend in die Dunkelheit des Waldes. Zurückblieb nur unser zertrümmertes Auto, eine triumphierende Jenny und ein altes, stumpfes Schwert.

Sie hob es vorsichtig an und setzte sich mit der Waffe wieder ins Auto, verriegelte die Tür. „Klasse Jenny, echt super!", atmete Corinna erleichtert aus und euphorisch bejubelten wir unsere Heldin. „Gib mal her", forderte Nora und riss ihr das Schwert aus der Hand. „Habt ihr gesehen, wie ich ihn davongejagt habe?", brüstete sich Jenny immer noch, aber unser Interesse lag nun eher bei der komischen Waffe.

„Seht euch mal die alten Lederbänder an, die um den Griff gewickelt sind", murmelte Corinna und ich nahm eine kleine Taschenlampe aus dem Handschuhfach und leuchtete die Waffe an. „Kann denn nicht einfach Peter Jackson kommen und _„CUT"_ schreien?", fragte ich verunsichert. Corinna untersuchte die Klinge, die an manchen Stellen bereits gesplittert war. „Ich fürchte nicht...aber wie ist das möglich? Wir können gar nicht in Mittelerde sein, zumal es Mittelerde gar nicht gibt!", fasste sie zusammen. Dafür hätte sie sich jetzt einen Keks verdient. „Aber wenn wir in Mittelerde sind, wo genau sind wir dann in Mittelerde?", fragte Nora weiter und als sie den Ansatz eines Sabberblicks auf meinem Gesicht erkannte, verfinsterte sich ihre Miene und sie sagte: „Nein, Kerstin, für den Düsterwald ist es hier zu hell." Langsam fragte ich mich, ob sie schon Gedanken lesen konnte. „Wir sollten morgen nach einem Anhaltspunkt oder so Ausschau halten, ehe wir eine genauere Route einschlagen. Eventuell stellt sich ja doch heraus, dass wir nur einen Geisteskranken getroffen haben und keinen Ork.", sagte Corinna vergebens in einem tröstenden Ton. „Ok...ok", murmelte ich, musste erst versuchen, meine durchaus verwirrten Gedankengänge zu ordnen, dann hellte ein Gedanke mein Gesicht auf: „Yeah, dann fällt Uni am Montag flach, was?"

„Wenn das dein einziges Problem ist", knurrte Corinna und lehnte sich zurück, um noch ein wenig zu schlafen. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen bekam ich in dieser Nacht kein Auge zu. Wir waren in Mittelerde? Ich konnte es nicht recht glauben...aber ich konnte nicht leugnen, dass ich mich mit dieser Tatsache durchaus anfreunden konnte. Als der Morgen graute, sahen wir erst, welchen Schaden der pöbelnde Ork wirklich verursacht hatte. Die Motorhaube war eingedrückt, als ob sich der Elefant aus der Peugeotwerbung draufgesetzt hätte und nun hatte auch der rechte Vorderreifen einen Platten. Fahrend würde ich Jennys Ford wohl nie wieder zu Gesicht bekommen. Wir streiften in Zweiergruppen in der näheren Umgebung herum, bis wir uns gegen Mittag wieder am Wrack einfanden und mehr oder weniger stolz unsere Suchergebnisse präsentierten. Corinna und ich waren erfolglos gewesen, hatten aber immerhin ein paar essbare Wildfrüchte gefunden, über die sich Jennys allerdings sofort hermachte. Nora hatte aber dieses Funkeln in den Augen, das mir verriet, dass sie einen Verdacht hatte, wo genau wir waren. „Wir müssen in östliche Richtung, nehmt eure Handtaschen mit...und das Schwert!"

Argh! Nora zog ihre Aragornnummer ab. „Wo wollen wir denn hin?", fragte ich, die alles andere als scharf aufs Wandern war. „Nach Bruchtal, Kerstin, ich habe die Bruinenfurt gesehen, nicht weit von hier, und wenn mich meine Geografiekenntnisse nicht all zu arg im Stich lassen, müsste gegenüber Bruchtal liegen." Prima. Auch noch Bruchtal. „Vielleicht haben die da ja ein funktionierendes Telefon", murmelte Jenny und machte sich auf den Weg. Wir sahen uns nur alles sagend an, zuckten mit den Achseln und folgten ihr.

-TBC-


	2. 1 Sightseeing

**A/N:** Juhuuu, juhuuuu, eine Review herumspring hey, das reimt sich sogar lol Ähm...wie auch immer, hier folgt nun das erste Kapitel meines kleinen Unsinns :) Viel Spaß damit!

**Disclaimer**: Alles Tolkien, nix meins!

_Kathi: Woow, du liest Back 2 Good? staun ehrlich gesagt hab ich nie damit gerechnet, dass jemand auf die Links in meinem Profil klickt kicher Aber es scheint sich doch gelohnt zu haben! Vielen, vielen Dank für dein Lob, das rettet mir den Tag! Kerstin ist verplant? lol Guck dir doch mal Jenny an ;) Ich denke, keine meiner Heldinnen verkörpert eine richtige Mary-Sue...zumindest hoffe ich das schon mal Galgen knüpf, falls es doch net so ist Ich glaube, sonst müsste ich ja eh noch das "Romance" - Genre hinzufügen, aber das hab ich nicht wirklich vor ;) Vieeeeelen Dank für deine Review sich wie irre freu_

**Vier wie vom Blitz getroffen **

Kapitel 1: Sightseeing 

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir durch das Dickicht trotteten, aber meine Füße taten schon weh, als das Auto noch in Sichtweite gewesen war. Hätte ich nur meine ausgelatschten Turnschuhe auf die Party angezogen, aber nein, man musste ja so eitel sein und in edlen Stiefeln aufkreuzen...nun ja...aufgekreuzt waren wir ja nie so richtig. „Hattest du nicht gesagt, es wäre nicht weit?", fragte Jenny und ich merkte schon, wie ich Seitenstechen durch das ganze Bergangestolper bekam. „Denk mal an die neun Gefährten, die sind monatelang durch die Botanik gelaufen, ohne sich zu beschweren...", tadelte Corinna. „Na ja, aber gegen Ende hatten die ja ihre Pferde.", schnaufte Nora. „Frodo und Sam aber nicht", warf Corinna sofort ein.

„Sag mal, Corinna, was glaubst du eigentlich, zu welcher Zeit wir hier angekommen sind...ich meine...vor oder nach dem Ringkrieg?", fragte ich vorsichtig an, weil ich erste Befürchtungen hatte. „Krieg?", hörte ich Jenny entsetzt ausstoßen, aber wir ignorierten sie feierlich. Sie war wohl die einzige, die noch nicht das Buch vom Tollkühnen gelesen oder die drei Filme gesehen hatte. „Ich denke mal davor...Orks sind im Vierten Zeitalter eigentlich sehr rar geworden und die haben sich in Berge und Grotten verkrochen.", meinte Corinna, unser „Herr der Ringe" Mädchen für alles. „Viertes Zeitalter?", ächzte Jenny, aber wieder schwiegen wir. „Also bist du optimistisch, dass auch jemand Zuhause ist, wenn wir in Bruchtal an die Tür klopfen?", fragte Nora. Corinna drehte sich zu uns um und zuckte mit den Schultern: „Kommt drauf an, in welcher Welt und zu welcher Zeit wir wirklich hier sind." Jennys unwissender Blick brachte sie letztlich dazu, näher auf ihre Ausführungen einzugehen: „Wenn wir uns in der Filmwelt befinden sollten, sind wenigstens Elrohir und Elladan da, sind wir aber im Buch, könnten wir alt aussehen."

„Ich würde behaupten wollen, dass wir so oder so alt aussehen. Wenn wir schon nicht wissen, wie wir genau hier hergekommen sind, woher soll es dann ein Elb wissen? Ich sag dir, wenn uns einer sieht, wird er uns sofort erschießen, oder spätestens dann, wenn Jenny den Mund aufgemacht hat.", warf ich ein und kassierte einen empörten Blick von dem braunhaarigen Ungetüm. „Wieso denn das, hä?", schnaufte sie. Sonst hört Jenny ja nie zu, aber wenn man etwas gegen ihre Person zu sagen hatte, waren ihre Ohren größer als die von Roger Rabbit. Als keine nähere Erklärung von unserer Seite erfolgte, öffnete sie verärgert ihr Handtäschchen und zog ihre Pinzette heraus, um sich beim Wandern die Augenbrauen zu zupfen. „Jenny, lass das lieber, sonst stichst du dir noch ins Auge...oder zupfst asymmetrisch.", weissagte Nora. Jenny ließ sich nicht ins Handwerk pfuschen und ging ihrer Körperpflege nach, was unser Vorankommen extrem verlangsamte. „Wie finden wir eigentlich den Weg zu dem Auto zurück?", fragte sie dann an, als wir schon das Rauschen des Wassers vernahmen. „Ganz einfach, nun können wir ja der Spur deiner Augenbrauen folgen...", grummelte Corinna genervt. Gott, ich hatte jetzt schon Angst, dass wir einem Elben oder noch schlimmer – einem Gefährten über den Weg laufen könnten. Sauron wirkte gegen Jenny wie ein zahmes Schmusekätzchen. Ich schaute auf meine Uhr – natürlich stehen geblieben. Nora, die eine Zeigeruhr hatte, schaute gehässig zu mir herüber und wartete nur darauf, dass ich nach der Zeit fragte. „Es ist kurz nach Mittag, wenn sich meine Uhr nicht auch verstellt hat.", sagte sie dann, als ich ihr meinen bittenden Blick zuwarf. „Cool, vielleicht fangen wir dort ja auch ein Mittagessen ab.", rief Jenny begeistert und wäre in ihrer Unachtsamkeit beinahe einen Abhang hinuntergestolpert, direkt ins Wasser. Nicht, dass ich schadenfroh gelacht hätte, aber der Gedanke allein heiterte mein Gemüt ein wenig auf.

„Toll, und wie kommen wir übers Wasser?", beschwerte sich Jenny, die es verpönte, wenn auch nur 3cm ihres atomaren Schuhabsatzes nass wurden. „Durchwaten? Wir können's auch wie Jesus machen und drüberjoggen...hab dich nicht so, Jenny!", knurrte Corinna und war die Erste, die ins Wasser hüpfte.

Ohne zu zögern folgten wir ihr, Jenny natürlich als letzte und sich in meine Schultern krallend, im Sekundentakt Flüche ausstoßend, wie eklig das alles doch wäre und dass sie wieder heim wolle. Ich grinste nur und dachte mir_ ‚Wie gut, dass wir nicht in den Totensümpfen aufgewacht sind'_.

Als wir ungefähr in der Mitte der Furt standen, das uns umgebende Gelände ausmachten und Jenny ausnahmsweise mal ruhig war, hörten wir plötzlich eine laute Stimme weiter flussabwärts rufen: „Wenn ihr ihn haben wollt, kommt und verlangt nach ihm!" Corinna, Nora und ich schauten sofort in die Richtung, als der die Stimme gekommen war. Ein weißes Pferd erhob sich auf die Hinterbeine und eine dunkelhaarige Elbe zog ein Schwert mit gebogener Klinge. Auf der anderen Seite standen die neun schwarz gekleideten Ringgeister, oder besser, die Pferde der Nazgûl standen und die Geister saßen drauf. „Das sieht nicht sehr nach Glorfindel aus", flüsterte ich den anderen zu. Corinna nickte nur tranceartig, als sich nun vollständig zu bestätigen schien, dass wir in Mittelerde gelandet waren. „Scheiße, da wisst ihr ja auch, was gleich kommt!", schrie Nora, als die trotteligen Ringgeister Anstalten machten, den Fluss zu überqueren. Ich runzelte die Stirn und Corinna murmelte: „Ja, sie spricht die elbische Formel und dann...**o-mein-Gooooooott**!", kreischte sie und verlor keine Zeit, hechtete wie verrückt durch das Wasser, um schnellstens das andere Ufer zu erreichen. Panisch folgten Nora und ich, nur Jenny blieb irritiert und entsetzt die Ringgeister anstarrend stehen. Hätte Nora sie nicht im letzten Moment am Jäckchen gepackt und mit sich gezerrt, wäre Jenny von der Bruinenfurt fortgeschwemmt worden wie ein kleines Stück Wellpappe. Stöhnend warfen wir uns an das pampige Ufer und sahen bestürzt, wie die Flut die Nazgûls wegriss und Arwen etwa 400 Meter entfernt Klein-Frodo sacht ablegte und gerade um ihn weinte. Wie im Film. Aber wir waren doch nicht im Film mit eingeplant gewesen!

„Igitt, seht euch mal diese Scheiße an!", plärrte Jenny und deutete auf ihre schlammverzierte Jacke aus Imitatleder. „Das ist keine Scheiße, sondern Matsch und ich würde sagen, ich falle gleich in Ohnmacht, wenn mich nicht bald jemand kneift und ich in meinem Bettchen aufwache!", brabbelte Nora. Schön. Jetzt drehten schon 2 durch.

„Kommt schon, ruhig bleiben, jetzt wissen wir wenigstens, dass wir noch vor der Ratssitzung in Mittelerde sind und das heißt, dass jemand Zuhause ist, uns nen Tipp gibt, wie wir wieder abhauen können, bevor irgendetwas Wichtiges passiert.", wollte uns Corinna aufheitern, was ein bisschen – aber nur ein gaaaanz kleines bisschen – in die Hose ging. Ich strich das durchnässte, dunkelblonde Haar aus meinem Gesicht und wrang den klatschnassen, dunkelgrünen Schal aus, den mir Nora einst zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. Sie hatte damals mit weißer Wolle ein Elbenblatt hineingehäkelt, falls wir also auf schießwütige Elben treffen würden, ahnten sie zumindest anhand des Elbenzeichens, das ich nicht ganz freiwillig trug, dass wir nicht feindlich waren, sondern uns nur äußerst daneben benahmen.

„Lasst uns gehen, es ist nicht mehr all zu weit", seufzte Corinna und begann, die steinerne Anhöhe zu erklimmen. „Was meinst du, was Elrond mit uns machen wird? Ich meine, der wird uns doch nicht sehen und sagen: _‚Ach, ihr seid's, wartet, ich weiß, wie ihr wieder in eure Zeit zurückkehrt!´_", fragte ich zaghaft an. Der Gedanke allein, dem Elben zu begegnen, über den ich mich so sehr mit Nora lustig gemacht hatte, verunsicherte mich ein wenig. Ich dürfte wegen seinem Stirnreif und den netten Schleifchen im Haar auf keinen Fall lachen. Das würde noch ein harter Kampf werden.

„Keine Ahnung. Elben sind aber gastfreundlich, deswegen denke ich, dass wir uns ne Weile in Bruchtal aufhalten können, bis wir eine Lösung haben", meinte Nora, die im Grunde nur darauf versessen war, Aragorn mal zu treffen. Ich hoffte, wir würden von hier verschwinden, ehe der Waldläufer mit dem seltsamen Bart eintraf. „Und die werden uns nicht gefangen nehmen oder so?", wollte Jenny wissen, die immer noch angeekelt den Dreck von ihrer Kleidung wischte. „Jenny, das sind Elben, keine Indianer auf Kriegsfuß. Elben sind sehr tolerant...trotzdem sollten wir es nicht übertreiben und so unauffällig wie möglich sein."

Als Corinna das sagte, lachten wir drei Mädels sofort los. Nicht auffallen? Kein Problem. Wir sahen alle sehr altertümlich oder gar elbisch aus mit der Pampe im Gesicht, dem CD-Player in der Handtasche und den Glitzertops unter der Jacke. Nun ja, wenigstens versuchen sollten wir es.

Ich fror, als hätte ich zwei Stunden nackt in einer Kühltruhe zugebracht und auch an Noras blauen Lippen erkannte ich, dass ich da nicht allein war mit meinen Frostbeulen. „Nora, sag mal, kannst du wirklich niemanden von deinem Handy erreichen?", wimmerte Jenny los und meine Leidensgenossin funkelte das braunhaarige Etwas genervt an: „Nein. Kein Netz. Oder hast du schon mal von einem Mobilfunkanbieter in Mittelerde gehört? oder was? Ein T-Punkt in Rohan?", O Gott, ich wartete darauf, dass ein Äderchen in ihrem Auge platzte und sie von Dr. Jekyll zu Mr. Hyde mutierte, „Begreif's doch endlich – wir sind am Arsch der Welt. Selbst wenn ich anrufen _könnte_, was sollte ich sagen? _‚Hi Mum, ich komm später zum Abendessen, häng noch n bisschen in Mittelerde ab'_?" Corinna und ich tauschten verängstigte Blicke und Jenny schaute beleidigt in die Ferne, tippte mit ihren überdimensional langen Fingernägeln auf dem eigenen Handy rum.

„Seht euch doch mal die wundervolle Landschaft an.", versuchte ich kläglich abzulenken, „Schade, dass ich keinen Fotoapparat dabeihab."

Plötzlich löste sich die beleidigte Miene aus Jennys holdem Antlitz und sie kramte in ihrer Tasche herum. Halleluja, ich hatte es geschafft. Würde mich sofort bei den Pfadfindern anmelden, wenn wir wieder zu Hause waren – jeden Tag eine gute Tat. Doch dann sah ich erst, was Jenny da herauskramte – es war ihr Fotoapparat und ein Zehnerpack Filme. Jenny hatte doch wirklich vorgehabt, peinliche Fotos von uns auf der Party zu schießen. Jetzt würde sie peinliche Fotos von uns in Mittelerde knipsen können. „Ich glaub das nicht, du hast nen Fotoapparat mitgeschleppt?", rief auch Corinna mit einer Mischung aus freudiger Überraschung und blankem Entsetzen aus und selbst Noras Zorn gehörte nun der Vergangenheit an. Wie japanische Touristen knipsten wir die hohen, bewaldeten Berge nahe Bruchtal. „Du darfst aber keinen Elben oder so fotografieren, Jenny!", warnte Corinna und die Angesprochene hob die frischgerupften Brauen. „Wieso? Springt da die Linse?" Wohl eher nicht.

„Nein, aber vergiss nicht, dass man so etwas in Mittelerde nicht kennt. Wir dürfen so wenig wie möglich von unserer Welt preisgeben, sonst wird Tolkiens Geschichte völlig verändert!", erklärte sie ihre Befürchtungen und ich stellte mir vor, wie Tolkien ein ganzes Kapitel vom „Herrn der Ringe" den Fotoapparaten in Bruchtal widmete und musste leise kichern.

Sofort trafen mich Noras strafende Blicke und sie knurrte: „Gib den Fotoapparat bloß nicht Kerstin, sonst schleicht sie sich in Legolas' Zimmer, fotografiert ihn in allen Lebenslagen und fragt ihn möglicherweise noch nach einem Autogramm!" Ich streckte ihr nur beleidigt die Zunge entgegen. Als ob ich so etwas jemals tun würde!

O.o

Bis wir uns aus dem brüchigen Tal gekämpft hatten und vor den Toren von Herrn Elronds Zuflucht standen, vergingen Stunden. Das lag aber nicht nur daran, dass wir bereits fast den ersten halben Film verknipst hatten, sondern viel eher an unserem unrobusten Schuhwerk. „Hobbit müsste man sein", begann Nora zu philosophieren, „Dann hätte man nie Blasen an den Füßen."

„Ja", bestätigte Corinna, „Aber man hätte Dreckklumpen in den Fußhaaren"

„Igitt", plärrte Jenny und ich hielt ihr mit der Hand den Mund zu. „Sei ruhig, hörst du! So wenig auffallen wie möglich ist die Devise!" Nora wies Jenny noch an, so viel modernen Schnickschnack wie möglich in die Tasche zu stopfen und einen auf Wanderer zu machen. Als sie die Handtasche öffnete, lugte ich unauffällig hinein und entdeckte ihr Handy, den Fotoapparat, Kosmetikzeug, CDs, ihren CD-Player und ein Karaokemikrofon. Gott sei Dank waren wir nie auf dieser Party gelandet!

„Was hast du eigentlich nicht mitgenommen, Jenny? Den Fernseher, deinen Fön?", neckte ich sie und sie schaute mich erschrocken an. O nein. Jenny würde keine drei Tage ohne ihren Fön überleben. Was hatte ich nur gesagt? Ehe sie einen Schreckensschrei ausstoßen konnte, hielt ich ihr abermals den Mund zu und zerrte sie hinter mir her. Corinna schwenkte ihr Orkschwertchen fröhlich in der Luft umher und pfiff vor sich hin. Klasse. Warum hatte ich ihr nicht gleich auf die Stirn geschrieben: „Erschießt mich, ich bin ein Pseudo-Ork"? „Hoffentlich sind die wirklich so freundlich, wie ihr immer sagt. Ich hab Hunger, mir ist kalt, meine Füße tun weh, ich stinke und will schlafen", jammerte Jenny. Ich fragte mich, worin hier der Unterschied zu ihrem üblichen physischen Zustand bestand, sprach aber meine gemeinen Gedanken in Sorge um meine eigene Gesundheit nicht aus.

„Halt – keine Bewegung!", hörten wir plötzlich eine äußerst schöne, aber gleichzeitig aggressive Stimme von oben. Wir blieben stehen, als ob Mr. Freeze aus _Batman_ mit seiner Eispistole auf uns geballert und uns sofort zu Eis verwandelt hätte. Ich schluckte und starrte wie die anderen tranceartig in die Richtung, aus der die Warnung gekommen war. Sechs Elben standen auf zwei Bäumen, die den Weg säumten und hatten ihre Bogen bis zum Anschlag gespannt, zielten mit ihren Pfeilen auf uns armselige Kreaturen.

„Verdammt, brauchen wir unseren Pass?", fragte Jenny panisch und wollte ihre Tasche öffnen, aber ich trat ihr rechtzeitig auf den Fuß, ehe die Elben sie in einen Kaktus verwandelt hätten...einen sehr eitlen Kaktus, wohlgemerkt. „Was?", keifte Corinna Jenny an und die Elben schauten uns misstrauischer als misstrauisch an. „Na einen Pass...soll das n Zoll sein? Ausweiskontrolle oder so?"

Jenny kam auf Ideen.

„Wer seid ihr, Fremde? Nennt eure Namen!", forderte ein Elb und seine grau-blauen Augen erfassten jede noch so kleine Bewegung. „Von wegen, die sind freundlich", motzte Jenny herum und ich schloss die Augen, rieb mir die Schläfen. „Sprecht!", rief ein weiterer Elb erbost. Herrje, wenn die alle so eine Geduld hatten, würden wir wirklich nicht lang in Mittelerde überleben. „M...Nnn...Nnnn", stammelte Nora und ich dachte schon, sie stünde kurz vor einem Lachkrampf oder müsse sich erbrechen, „Nora", brachte sie dann endlich hervor und die Elben runzelten die Stirn. „Corinna", warf die nächste im Bunde mutig ein und ließ lieber das Orkschwert fallen. „Kerstin", wisperte ich heiser und stieß die bockige Jenny an, auch ihren Namen zu nennen, ehe die Apokalypse über sie hereinbrach. „Jenny", knurrte sie. Da standen nun sechs Elben und schauten sich fragend an, ganz nach dem Motto: Was sind das denn für bekloppte Namen? Wenigstens hießen wir übersetzt nicht Sternendach, wie der Chef dieser Einrichtung.

Sie murmelten sich etwas auf elbisch zu und der eine deutete immer mit seinem gespannten Bogen auf Jenny, was mich geringfügig beunruhigte. „Warum trägst du ein Orkschwert mit dir herum?", fragte ein blonder Jüngling. (ok, in Wirklichkeit war er sicherlich uralt, aber er hielt sich recht gut über die Jahrtausende hinweg) Corinna, die es immer noch nicht fassen konnte, wahrhaftig vor Elben zu stehen, druckste herum: „Das...äh...nur ein Souvenir."

Wieder ein Stirnrunzeln von der gegenüberliegenden Fraktion. Sollte man nicht tun, so viel runzeln...da bekommt man nämlich welche lebenslänglich und das konnte bei den Elben noch eine sehr, sehr lange Zeitspanne umfassen.

„Souvenir?", wiederholte ein anderer mit einer seltsamen Aussprache und es dämmerte Corinna, dass die so was gar nicht kennen konnten. „Äh...nun...äh...", stammelte sie wieder und ich beschloss, ihr todesmutig zu helfen. „Wir haben einen im Wald erlegt und seine Waffe mitgeführt.", o Gott, was sagte ich da? Ich sprach mit Elben! Aaaaahhh! „Gar nicht wahr, **ich** hab ihn erlegt", beschwerte sich Jenny und ging mir fast an die Gurgel. „Und weshalb trägt sie dann das Schwert mit sich?", wieder der neugierige Elb. Fühlte mich langsam wie in einem Frage- und Antwortspiel. „Weil...weil Corinna unsere Anführerin ist!", rief Nora nicht minder nervös als ich. Na Prima. Wie froh ich war, dass sie nicht Jenny als unsere interne Chefin genannt hatte.

„Womit habt Ihr ihn erlegt?", fragte der Elb Jenny, die nur ihre Deospraydose zückte und ihm entgegenstreckte. Erschrocken zuckten die Elben zusammen, hatten wohl mit einer nuklearen Explosion gerechnet oder so. „Legt es nieder!", befahl der gestresste Elb mit den dunklen Haaren und Jenny seufzte entnervt, ließ die Dose fallen.

Wieder Stirnrunzeln, wieder elbisches Getuschel und zack – auf zur nächsten Quizfrage.

„Woher kommt ihr?"

Meine Güte, wonach würden sie dann fragen? Was unsere Lieblingsfarben waren?

Corinna: „Aus einer anderen Dimension."

Nora: „Aus der Zukunft."

Ich: „Aus einem Kaff bei Dresden."

Jenny: „Aus'm Wald."

Wir antworteten alle zugleich und alle nannten wir einen anderen Herkunftsort, sodass die langhaarigen Männer völlig verwirrt waren. Nun wurde auf mich der Pfeil gerichtet und ich schluckte schwer. Erneutes Getuschel und ich verlor bald die Geduld. „Hört mal, Jungs, wir wollen nichts Böses. Wir hatten einen Unfall, eine Orkattacke und eine Beinaheüberschwemmung an der Bruinenfurt. Alles was wir wollen, ist eine Herberge, nach der wir euren Herrn fragen wollen!", fasste Corinna zusammen. „Bitte...du musst bitte sagen, Corinna.", flüsterte Nora ihr zu. „Bitte", knurrte unser neu ernanntes Chefchen leise. Zwei der Elben sprangen nach weiterem Geflüster von den Bäumen und kamen direkt auf uns zu, immer noch mit gespanntem Bogen. Der eine stupste die Spraydose zaghaft mit dem Bogen an und zielte darauf, als das besagte Stück über den Boden kullerte. „Es passiert nichts, so lange du nicht auf den Sprüher drückst.", erklärte Jenny, „Oder gegen eine offene Flamme sprayst." Irritierte Blicke des Unverständnisses. „Führt ihr weitere Waffen mit euch?", fragte der andere, der neben dem Dosenfaszinierten stand. Ich fühlte mich ansonsten recht unbewaffnet und schüttelte mit dem Kopf, wie auch die anderen. „Folgt mir!", sagte der Elb abschätzend und deutete den anderen vier auf den Bäumen, gefälligst herunterzukommen und uns zu bedrohen, während wir den Weg hinaufgingen. Na das konnte ja noch spaßig werden... .

o.O

Wir wurden aufgefordert, in einer zugigen Halle auf Elrond zu warten und nichts zu berühren. Zwei Elben, bewaffnet aber nicht auf uns zielend (wie nett), passten derweil auf uns auf. Jenny, bald schon gelangweilt, machte Anstalten, in ihrer Tasche herumzufummeln und ich wisperte ihr zu: „Jenny, was machst du da schon wieder, kannst du nicht einmal einfach nichts tun?" Sie warf die braune, lange Mähne in den Nacken und sagte: „Ich will nur die Inneneinrichtung fotografieren, sowas muss man festhalten! Außerdem könnte ich mir vorstellen, meine Bude in dem Stil einzurichten. Solche Möbel gibt's bei Ikea nicht!"

„Mach das bloß nicht, solange _die_ da rumstehen, die denken sonst, wir können zaubern und Blitze machen. Und sag mir nicht, dass du wie ein Schaschlik aussehen willst, nur weil du dämliche Fotos machen musst?", raunte Nora ihr zu. „Dämliche Fotos?", stieß Jenny empört aus und die Elben warfen sich besorgte Blicke zu, „Vorhin an diesem pampigen Ufer warst du noch hocherfreut, dass ich die Landschaft nun auf Bildern hab!"

„Ruhe, Jenny!", warnte Corinna. Jenny verdrehte die Augen und rieb sich über den Arm. „Warum zieht es hier nur so? Ich frier mir noch etwas ab", ich versuchte mich krampfhaft daran zu erinnern, wann Jenny zum letzten Mal etwas gesagt hatte, das nicht einer Beschwerde gleichkam. Es gelang mir nicht. „Elben setzen keine Gläser in ihre Fensterrahmen", murrte Nora. „Und wieso nicht? Die müssen doch merken, wenn's schweinekalt wird!", zickte Jenny weiter.

„Weil sie im Einklang mit der Natur leben und den Bäumen gewähren wollen, frei zu wachsen. Das heißt, es kann gut sein, dass ein Knallerbsenstrauch halb ins Zimmer reinwuchert", erklärte Nora, so als ob sie alles brav auswendig gelernt hätte. Mmh. Jenny brummelte so etwas wie _„Unsinn"_ in ihren nichtvorhandenen Damenbart und fuhr damit fort, an ihrem Arm herumzureiben. Ich stellte mir vor, wie ihre matschige Jacke durch die Reibung Feuer fing und ein seliges Lächeln ruhte auf meinen Lippen. „Warum braucht der Mann so lange?", fragte Nora, auf ihre Zeigeruhr guckend. „Er hat die ganze Ewigkeit Zeit, da wird er sich wegen uns bestimmt nicht beeilen", meinte ich und kurzerhand trat Elrond in die Halle, es war, als würde der Raum von einem hellen Licht erfüllt. Ich sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Jenny vergeblich die Wände nach Lichtschaltern absuchte, dann aber verwirrt feststellte, dass da keiner war.

„Willkommen in Bruchtal, Fremde!", sprach Elrond zu uns und Corinna verneigte sich höflich vor ihm. Wir drei schauten sie irritiert an und imitierten ihre höfliche Begrüßung, was nicht ganz so elegant aussah, weil wir a) auf wackeligen Schuhsohlen standen und b) ich mir persönlich das Lachen verkneifen musste.

„Danke, dass Ihr uns Einlass gewährtet, Herr Elrond!", sülzte Corinna in ihrem höflichsten, arschkriecherischsten Ton, den sie auf Lager hatte. Der Elb mit der seltsamen Frisur nickte und streckte den Arm aus, deutete uns, zu folgen. Jaja, diese Elben waren allem Anschein nach keine Freunde großer Worte. Wir folgten im Gänsemarsch, bestaunten die schmucken Schnitzereien zu beiden Seiten und fanden uns dann letztlich in einem wohltemperierten Raum wieder, den ich, hätte ein Fernseher drin gestanden, gern als ein Wohnzimmer bezeichnet hätte. „Was führt euch zu mir?", fragte Elrond, nachdem wir es uns bequem gemacht hatten. Mit kritischen Blicken beobachtete der Elbenfürst, wie Jenny ihre schlammbeschmierte Jacke auf seine seidenen Kissen warf. Er sagte aber nichts, schien wirklich sehr tolerant zu sein.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob Ihr es nachvollziehen könnt, was uns geschehen ist. Meine Freunde und ich kommen aus einer anderen Welt.", begann Corinna und als sie das mit der anderen Welt ausgesprochen hatte, fühlte ich mich wie ein kleines, grünes Marsmännchen, das zu Gast in einer Talkshow war.

Elrond hob die Brauen, musterte uns eindringlich nacheinander und sagte: „In der Tat habe ich noch nie jemanden wie euch zuvor erblickt." Ja, wann sah man denn schon 4 Irre auf einem Haufen, wenn man nicht zufällig in Mordor ein Picknick veranstaltete? „Wir wissen selbst nicht, wie wir hier her gelangt sind, aber wir vermuten, dass wir durch einen Blitzschlag in eine andere Dimension gerutscht sind...", Corinna hielt inne, schien wahrscheinlich gerade selbst zu merken, wie lächerlich sich das Ganze anhörte. „**Du** vermutest, dass wir durch einen Blitzschlag hier gelandet sind", knurrte Jenny, immer noch auf ihre Ufo-Version pochend. Elrond schien mir reichlich verwirrt zu sein, denn er stand auf und ging im Kreis. „Woher kennt ihr dann meinen Namen? Und diesen Ort?", fragte er. Toll. Wie erkläre ich einem Elben, dass es ihn in Wirklichkeit gar nicht gibt und er nur auf vergilbten und verklebten Buchseiten existiert? Am besten gar nicht.

„Nun...öh...", wollte ich mir was ausdenken, aber Corinna schien sauer zu werden, weil ich unwissendes Etwas das Wort ergriffen hatte. Unbeirrt fuhr ich fort: „Eure Welt ist uns wohlbekannt, weil wir von ihr...gelesen haben." Wieder ein Stirnrunzeln – ich konnte es nicht mehr sehen! Corinna sah mich an, als wolle sie mich mit ihrem nicht mehr ihr gehörenden Orkschwert verhauen, aber Elrond rettete mich, wenn auch unabsichtlich. „Ihr meint, ihr kommt aus der Zukunft?" Wir vier tauschten beratende Blicke und da wir es einstimmig für besser hielten, wenn Elrond an sowas glaubte, anstatt mit seiner Existenz als künstliche Figur konfrontiert zu werden, nickten wir zögerlich.

„Dann haben euch die Valar geschickt! Es ist kein Zufall, dass ihr am gleichen Tag wie Frodo in Bruchtal eintrefft...", er dachte nach, nuschelte etwas auf elbisch und strich sich über das bartstoppellose Kinn. „Äh...nicht direkt, wir sind nicht von...", wollte Nora einwerfen, der Böses schwante, aber Corinna hielt ihr den Mund zu und sagte: „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir irgendetwas mit dem Ringträger zu tun haben, wir..."

Autsch! Elrond hatte nicht gesagt, dass Frodo den Ring bei sich trug. Argh! Corinna! Umso erfreuter faltete der Elb die Hände und sagte: „**Das** ist der Beweis dafür, dass die Valar euch schickten...dessen bin ich mir sicher..." Wir sahen ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen an und er räusperte sich kurz, schien einen Moment lang anzuzweifeln, dass wir wahrhaft Götterboten waren. (was, meiner Meinung nach, durchaus berechtigt war) Dann aber kam Corinna endlich zum Punkt: „Die Sache ist die, dass wir nur hier hergekommen sind, weil wir dachten, dass Ihr uns helfen könntet, wieder in unsere Welt zurückzukommen!" Ein nervöses Lächeln unsererseits folgte, als Elrond uns wieder so grimmig beäugte.

„Es hat einen tieferen Sinn, dass ihr hier seid, dessen bin ich mir sicher.", murmelte er. Verdammt, was hatte er nur vor? „Nein, bestimmt nicht, wir wollen nur was essen, ein Bad und schlafen und dann wieder heim...ehrlich!", sagte Jenny. „Ihr dürft die Gastfreundlichkeit der Elben gern genießen.", lächelte er dann gütig. „Na ja...aber was ist denn nun mit unserem Ticket zurück?", fragte ich an und wollte mich im selben Augenblick schlagen, als ich Elronds Gesicht sah, das förmlich schrie: _‚Was ist ein Ticket?'_

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich euch helfen kann. Ich bin überzeugt davon, dass sich ein Weg finden lässt.", ich wollte schon jubeln, aber der Elb dämpfte meine Euphorie gehörig, „Dennoch gibt es zunächst Wichtigeres zu erledigen. Ein Krieg steht bevor und ehe der Konflikt mit Mordor nicht ausgetragen ist, kann ich mich nicht mit anderem beschäftigen!"

Toll. Sollte das heißen, wir würden in Bruchtal versauern, bis der dämliche Ring endlich ins Feuer geworfen wurde? Schön und gut, dass ich die Hausarbeitsabgabe verpasste, aber den ganzen Winter in einer zugigen Bude zubringen? Dann lieber in Englischer Literaturwissenschaft versagen! „Eure Gemächer werden euch zugewiesen. Ruht zunächst und erholt euch von den Strapazen eurer Reise." Mit diesen Worten wollte er schon aus dem Zimmer wandeln, aber Jenny konnte ihre Klappe natürlich nicht weit genug aufreißen: „Habt ihr ein Telefon hier?" Nora schlug fast vollautomatisch mit einem plüschigen Kissen auf Jenny ein, aber Elrond hatte ihre Worte bereits vernommen. „Telefon? Was ist das?", prima, jetzt setzte er sich auch schon wieder hin. Nichts war mit konspirativer Lagebesprechung unter 8 Augen. „Eine Art Palantir...", versuchte ich ihn abzuwimmeln und er schaute mich überrascht an, wie mein Professor, wenn ich mal eine Frage richtig beantwortet hatte. „Nur eben mit Audiofunktion.", winkte Nora letztlich ab und da Elrond nun noch weniger als Bahnhof verstand, nickte er nur unsicher und verließ mit jenen Worten den Raum: „Ruht euch aus. In den nächsten Tagen werden noch genügend Anforderungen auf euch warten!"

Wie bitte? Wir waren Gäste und sollten auch noch was dafür machen, wo wir schon den ultimativen Einblick in die moderne Welt lieferten? Klasse. Ich wusste doch, dass Bruchtal eine doofe Idee gewesen war. Warum hatte man uns nicht gleich vor Saurons Haustür abgestellt?

Als wir endlich unter uns in dem riesigen Raum waren, nahm die erste Panikwelle ihren Lauf. „Corinna, hast du das gehört? Der will uns hier behalten! Von wegen, er wird uns helfen. Wer weiß, was der sonst noch glaubt, wenn er uns jetzt schon für Boten der Valar hält!", regte ich mich entsetzt auf. „Was ist das, dieses Valardingsbums?", fragte Jenny. „Der Buddha der Elben", spöttelte Nora, nur um Jenny zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Woher sollte ich denn wissen, dass der gleich so abergläubisch ist? Tolkien hat davon nichts geschrieben!", wehrte sich Corinna derweil gegen meine Anschuldigungen. „Er hat auch nicht darüber geschrieben, dass ein Ork auf der Motorhaube von Jennys Ford rumtanzt!", merkte ich an und wir stießen verzweifelte Seufzer aus.

„Vielleicht sollten wir erst einmal abwarten", schlug Jenny vor, „Etwas essen, ein Bad nehmen und schlafen und dann sieht die Welt doch ganz anders aus."

Genau...abwarten und Tee trinken. Revolutionäre Idee. Warum teilte ich nur ihre Begeisterung nicht?

**-TBC-**


	3. 2 Unglückszahl 13

**A/N:** Halli hallo :) Wow...mit so einem Reviewansturm hab ich nicht gerechnet umso mehr freu Vielen Dank! Entschuldigt mein etwas verspätetes Update, aber ich schlage mich momentan durch Univorbereitungen und hoffe, ihr habt etwas Verständnis!

Jathy lach du findest mich auch immer und überall! Mit dem Kaff bei Dresden meinte ich _meine_ Heimat, nicht zwingend deine es sei denn, du wohnst im gleichen Ort wie ich, was ich aber zu bezweifeln wage ;) Freut mich, dass dir mein kleines verwirrtes Geschichtchen gefällt! Wie viele Kapitel? überleg gute Frage...ich kann mich da jetzt noch nicht so wirklich festlegen, aber mich sicher wieder in ein großes Projekt stürzen (kennst mich ja, kurze Sachen sind nix für mich). Ich hab deine Mail erhalten und werde hoffentlich Zeit finden, übers Wochenende zu antworten! Dankeschön für deine Review! freu

yumata Schweinerei, dass wieder mal Reviewkürzungen übernimmt...deshalb hab ich mich auch so lang von der Seite fern gehalten g Hihi, jaa, es war mir wichtig, wenigstens einen meiner Charaktere als HdR-Nichtswissenden darzustellen, allein das ist ja schon mal ne Grundlage für witzige Ereignisse :) Freut mich, dass dir Jenny gefällt und auch das erste Kapitel! Ich hoffe, du kannst weiterhin entspannt genießen! Vielen Dank für deine Review!

Halefa Uiiii, das freut mich aber, dass ich dich unter den Lesern entdecke freuhops Schön, dass dir die Idee und bisweilige Umsetzung gefällt! Und jaaa, ich wollte es genau zu Elronds Rat passieren lassen, auch wenn es klischeehaft klingen mag. Allein die Blitzsache ist ein Klischee im Fall von Real Person meets ME Stories...aber es ist immer eine Frage der Umsetzung, oder? ;) Danke für deine Review!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vier wie vom Blitz getroffen**

Kapitel 2: (Un-)Glückszahl 13

Ich legte mich mit der Gewissheit ins Bett, durch meinen herzallerliebsten McDonalds Hühnchenwecker aus dem Schlaf gekräht zu werden und aus diesem Albtraum zu erwachen. Ich teilte mir ausgerechnet mit Jenny das Quartier. Wir hatten ein riesiges Doppelbett, als wären wir ein altes Ehepaar. Natürlich wollte Jenny links schlafen, sodass ich am, wohlgemerkt _offenen_ Fenster, die Nachtruhe tätigen durfte. Nachdem wir also alle ein schönes Bad genommen und den Schlamm aus unseren Klamotten gewaschen hatten, kuschelte ich mich in meine Decken mit der Hoffnung, dass dies wirklich alles nur ein Traum war. Nicht, dass ich etwas dagegen gehabt hätte, Mittelerde zu erkunden, aber der Gedanke daran, dass Elrond uns für irgendetwas Besonderes hielt (was wir definitiv **nicht** waren) und wahrscheinlich glaubte, wir wären potentielle Helfer im Ringkrieg, beunruhigte mich enorm. Nachdem ich mich auch am elften Morgen beim Aufwachen in Bruchtal neben einer schnarchenden Jenny wieder fand, versiegte meine Hoffnung auf einen blöden Albtraum. Oder es war ein XXL Extended Albtraum. Hm.

Wir verbrachten die Tage in Bruchtal mit Fotografieren (natürlich nur, wenn wir ausnahmsweise mal nicht misstrauisch beäugt wurden), Fassungslosigkeit und dem Anbetteln von Elrond, uns doch bitte zu helfen. Aber er blockte immer wieder ab, machte darauf aufmerksam, dass die Valar eine wichtigere Aufgabe für uns parat haben mussten, wenn sie uns schon auf solch eine ungewöhnliche Weise aus der Zukunft hier herschickten. Toll. Die Valar waren also dämliche Blitze, die zum falschen Zeitpunkt in die falschen Gegenstände einschlugen. Wir benahmen uns so artig und unauffällig wie möglich und versuchten immer wieder, Anfragen auf die Zukunft auszuweichen. Es nahm alles halbwegs gut seinen Lauf, bis zu dem Tag, an dem Elrond seine kleine Ratsparty veranstalten wollte... .

O.o

An dem Tag vor der größten Katastrophe, die wir Vier jemals hätten einleiten können, kamen viele Gäste nach Bruchtal. Den ganzen Morgen lang grinste ich schon dümmlich vor mich hin, weil ich wohl endlich auf Legolas treffen und ihm unendlich viele Fragen stellen würde. Ich weiß nicht, wie oft mich Nora böse anguckte oder mit Hieben auf den Hinterkopf bestrafte, aber sie lief zur allgemeinen Höchstform an diesem Tag auf. Bisher hatten wir schließlich nur Bruchtalelben gesehen, weil Corinna uns doppelt und dreifach verbot, Frodo und den anderen Hobbits einen Besuch abzustatten. „Wir warten, bis die Gemeinschaft verschwindet und dann nerven wir Elrond wegen unserer Rückkehr.", hatte sie immer wieder gesagt. Sie kannte uns wirklich schlecht, wenn sie glaubte, dass wir unsere Helden, ohne wenigstens einen klitzekleinen Blick drauf zu werfen, gehen lassen würden.

Aber sie hatte Recht – in Elronds Rat durften wir uns nicht einmischen. Dumm war der Moment nur, als Elrond uns gegen Mittag aufsuchte und uns bat, vollzählig in seinem Studierzimmer zu erscheinen. Wir dachten schon, er wäre endlich zur Vernunft gekommen und würde uns zeigen, wie wir wieder in unsere Heimat kommen könnten, aber nix da.

„Habt ihr euch gut erholt?", fragte er höflich und mit ruhiger Stimme. „Ohhhh jaaaa", seufzte Jenny und räkelte sich auf ihrem Sessel. Für sie glich der Aufenthalt in Bruchtal einem Besuch bei einer Beautyfarm und wir glaubten immer noch nicht, dass sie verstand, in welcher Zwickmühle wir uns wirklich befanden. Elrond zog die berühmte Braue hoch, verkniff sich aber einen Kommentar. An Corinna gewandt fuhr er fort: „Ich würde es sehr begrüßen, wenn ihr euch morgen in meinem Rat einfändet. Nur wenige Gäste sind geladen und ihr besäßet die Ehre, ebenfalls teilzunehmen." Corinna, Nora und ich schluckten, tauschten fragende Blicke, während Jenny sich nie Nägel feilte. „Nun ja...es ist eine große Ehre, ehrlich.", begann ich und Corinna schenkte mir ihren _„Wir-dürfen-die-Geschichte-nicht-verändern"_ – Blick, sodass ich schnell hinzufügte: „Aber ich denke, dass der Rat nur den schriftlich geladenen Gästen bestimmt ist." Was laberte ich denn da für einen Unsinn? Frodo hatte sicherlich auch keine vorzeitige SMS auf der Wetterspitze bekommen à la: _„Hey, Kleiner, kommst du bitte zu meinem Rat? Und vergiss den Ring nicht!"_

Deswegen grummelte mich Nora wieder von der Seite an und Elrond runzelte seine Stirn. Schien eine allgemeine Marotte in Bruchtal zu sein. Oder wohl eher an unserer Anwesenheit zu liegen. „Äh, wie Kerstin schon sagte…", lenkte unsere provisorische Anführerin ein, „…wir haben keinen Einblick in die Problematik des Mordorkonfliktes und deswegen halte ich es für nicht sinnvoll, uns teilnehmen zu lassen."

Mordorkonflikt. Cool. Corinna kam auf Begriffe. Sie hörte sich schon an wie eine Auslandskorrespondentin, die vom Irakkonflikt in den 6Uhr-Nachrichten erzählte. Aber wieder hatte sie sich verquatscht, denn wenn wir wirklich aus der Zukunft kamen, wie auch Elrond mittlerweile glaubte, und selbst von Bruchtal gelesen hatten, kannten wir auch so eine Kleinigkeit wie den Mordorkonflikt. „Ich möchte alle Gäste über die derzeitige Lage unterrichten, daher könnt auch ihr ruhigen Gewissens teilnehmen. Wenn ihr zudem aus einer zukünftigen Welt stammt, wie ihr mir sagtet, könntet ihr für uns eine große Hilfe darstellen", sagte Elrond. Au weia! Hätten wir uns nur blöd gestellt und so getan, als hätten wir nie etwas von Elben oder ähnlichem Zeug gehört. Wir sanken immer tiefer in unser überdimensionales, uferloses Fettnäpfchen. „Ich bitte euch höflichst darum, an der Sitzung teilzunehmen.", sagte er noch einmal mit Nachdruck und hätte er so etwas wie einen Hundeblick gekannt, hätte er ihn mit Sicherheit in diesem Moment aufgesetzt. „Nur dabeisitzen?", fragte Nora, „Und zuhören?" Elrond hielt kurz inne, konnte nicht verstehen, warum wir so verstört reagierten. Alle anderen, die er gebeten hatte, in Bruchtal zu erscheinen, waren höchsterfreut gewesen und hatten sich geehrt gefühlt. Ich merkte an seinem Gesichtsausdruck, dass ihn unsere abwehrende Haltung beleidigte und ich beugte mich zu Corinna herüber und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Hör mal, wir müssen nur rumsitzen und so tun, als hätten wir keine Ahnung von nichts, also sag schon ja, ehe er stinkig wird und uns seine Hilfe verweigert."

Jenny sah interessiert zu uns herüber, schien wohl langsam aus ihrer rosa Wolke herabzusteigen und mitzubekommen, worum es eigentlich ging. „Eine Sitzung? Och nee, das ist doch langweilig, ich wollte morgen eigentlich..." Mein bitterböser Blick und Noras unterschwelliges Knurren ließen sie verstummen. „Nun gut. Wenn es Euer Wunsch ist, dass wir bei Eurem Rat anwesend sind, so werden wir Eurer Bitte nachkommen.", sprach Corinna und es fehlte nur noch, dass sie Elrond wie ein Kardinal ihren Ring hinhielt, damit er ihn küssen konnte. Moment – Ring! Bestürzt sah ich auf meinen Zeigefinger, auf Corinnas Zeigefinger und auf Noras Mittelfinger. Wir drei trugen silberne Duplikate des Einen Ringes. Schreck lass nach, wenn Elrond das mitbekäme. Sogleich legte ich meine rechte auf die linke Hand und stieß Nora räuspernd an und deutete auf ihren Finger. Unverständlich und schon wieder böse werdend blickte sie mich an und ich hätte wohl eher eine Riesenleinwand aufbauen müssen, auf der _„Der Ring, der Ring!"_ stand, bis sie endlich verstand, was ich meinte.

Glücklicherweise schien Elrond mit den Gedanken woanders zu sein, denn er wandelte zu seinem Balkon und sagte zu uns: „Ich berufe den Rat morgen ein. Ich bitte euch nun, euch zurückzuziehen, ich muss noch etwas mit Gandalf dem Grauen besprechen."

Wir gehorchten mit dem größten Vergnügen, denn es war jedes Mal eine Herausforderung, sich nicht zu verquatschen. Kaum hatte ich die Tür hinter uns geschlossen, sprach mich Nora auf meine seltsamen Anwandlungen an: „Sag mal, was sollte das da eben? Weiter daneben kann man sich ja nicht benehmen!"

„Mensch, ich wollte euch nur darauf hinweisen, dass wir drei den Einen Ring tragen. Elrond würde schön blöd aus der Wäsche gucken, wenn er die Teile an unseren Fingern sähe. Vielleicht hielte er uns dann nicht mehr für Gesandte der Valar, sondern für Spitzel aus Mordor!", klärte ich auf und Corinna und Nora schauten bestürzt auf ihre Finger. „Meinst du, er hat schon Wind davon bekommen?", fragte unsere Alibi-Chefin sichtlich schockiert. „Glaub ich nicht. Sonst hätte er uns drauf angesprochen", murmelte ich. „Hoffen wir es mal...und hoffen wir mal, dass unsere Ringe nicht auch die Nazgûl rufen oder noch schlimmer – Sauron.", fiel Nora in ihrer Panik ein. „Jenny, sind wir unsichtbar?", fragte Corinna weniger verängstigt und das verwirrte _„Häää?"_ von Jenny wiegte uns in der Sicherheit, dass wir materientechnisch voll anwesend waren. „Da hast du's, unsere Ringe haben keinerlei magische Fähigkeiten. Wir sollten uns in unsere Zimmer zurückziehen, bevor wir noch einem Gefährten über den Weg laufen!", warnte Corinna und ich grinste wieder vor mich hin, sodass mir Nora gegen das Schienbein trat. „Reiß dich bloß zusammen!", muffelte sie und zerrte mich mit sich. Cool. Zumindest bei Elronds Rat würde ich den blonden Schönling mal zu Gesicht bekommen. Ein aufheiternder Gedanke, wenn man bedachte, dass wir ansonsten auf keinen Fall in das Geschehen im _„Herrn der Ringe"_ eingreifen durften.

Blöd nur, dass, genau in dem Moment, als wir die Halle verließen, die Elben aus Düsterwald mit ihren Pferden in Bruchtal eintrafen und so ziemlich direkt vor uns von den Rücken der Tiere sprangen. Scheiß Timing. Ich grinste nur zu Corinna und Nora hinüber, die der Verzweiflung nahe waren. Jenny musste natürlich gegen das oberste Gebot verstoßen und holte ihren Fotoapparat heraus, fotografierte zwei Elben, die neben Legolas standen und irgendetwas mit ihm besprachen. Bescheuerterweise hatte sie das Blitzlicht nicht ausgeschaltet und so zückten die drei Elben erschrocken ihre Bogen und hatten im Bruchteil einer Sekunde die Pfeile auf die Sehne gelegt und uns im Schussfeld fixiert. „Oooohhhh Jenny!", rief Corinna laut aus und legte die Hand über ihre Augen. Legolas schien der verwirrteste unter den Elben zu sein, was ich schon wieder extrem anbetungswürdig fand und ich war kurz davor zu lechzen, obwohl er gerade auf mich zielte. Live sah er noch besser aus als auf Leinwand oder Postern. Nora stieß mich mit dem Ellenbogen an. Jenny verstaute den Fotoapparat in ihrem Täschchen.

„Was war das? Wer seid ihr?", fragte Legolas und ich glaubte mittlerweile, dass es in der elbischen Natur lag, Fragen zu stellen. „Ach...das war nur...äh...", stammelte Corinna und wir drei grübelten darüber nach, wie wir das Blitzlicht und den komischen Kasten erklären konnten. „Zumindest keine Waffe.", sagte ich mit Betonung auf _keine_. „Was halten diese Spitzohrigen nur immer für Waffen? Erst mein Deospray und nun mein Fotoapp..." Ich trat Jenny so fest auf die Stöckelschuhe, dass mein Fußabdruck noch deutlich darauf zu erkennen war. Die Elben tauschten beunruhigte Blicke, aber zumindest runzelten sie nicht die Stirn. „Wer seid ihr?", fragte Legolas wieder und ich hatte ein ultimatives Déjà-vu.

„Willkommen, Legolas, Sohn des Thranduil.", hörten wir plötzlich Elronds ausnahmsweise mal willkommene Stimme hinter uns. Legolas betrachtete uns und unsere komische Kleidung mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, ehe er langsam den Bogen senkte, was ihm seine Kameraden gleichtaten. Der Elbenprinz und seine Gefährten begrüßten Elrond auf eine Weise, wie ich sie von den Amerikanern kannte, wenn sie ihre Nationalhymne sangen. Hand aufs Herz und Augen zu. Ok. Aber die Amerikaner verbeugten sich nicht leicht und schoben ihren Arm nicht wie einen vollautomatischen Lastkran zur Seite.

„Dies sind meine Gäste – Nora, Corinna...Jen...ny...und...", der Elbenfürst versuchte, sich unsere seltsamen Namen ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, aber ihm fiel natürlich meiner nicht ein. Argh! Und das ausgerechnet, wenn der leckerste Elb von ganz Mittelerde vor mir stand. Peinlich. „Kerstin", knurrte ich bitterböse. Legolas und Co musterten uns, was ziemlich unangenehm war, weil ich mir vorkam, als hätte ich nichts an.

„Verzeiht unsere Reaktion", sagte Legolas endlich, uns auf die gleiche Weise wie Elrond begrüßend, was wir Tai-Chi-mäßig nachzumachen versuchten, kläglich aber daran scheiterten. „Aber wir fühlten uns...bedroht durch...dieses...", er presste die Lippen zusammen und stierte auf Jennys Tasche. „Schon gut", warf Corinna gleich ein, damit wir nicht wieder in die Situation kommen mussten, Begriffe zu erklären. „Ihr tragt sonderbare Gewänder. Und ebenso ungewöhnliche Namen. Woher stammt ihr?", fragte er weiter. Aaah, nicht schon wieder. Wir hatten uns doch immer noch nicht auf einen Herkunftsort einigen können!

„Aus...", begann ich mit gespitzten Lippen und er schaute mich erwartungsvoll an, sodass ich bei diesem göttlichen Anblick erstrecht kein Wort herausbekam. „Aus einem fernen Land.", antwortete Elrond für uns und dankbar atmeten wir fast gleichzeitig aus, „Doch dies will ich Euch zu einem gegebenen Zeitpunkt näher erklären.", sagte Elrond abschließend und deutete den Elben mit seinen Armen einladend, die Halle zu betreten. Legolas sah uns ein weiteres Mal komisch von der Seite an und ich war mir sicher, dass er mehr als misstrauisch uns gegenüber sein würde. Ich sollte wohl wirklich die Frage nach einem Autogramm ihm gegenüber stecken lassen... .

o.O

Die Nacht war über Bruchtal angebrochen und helle Sterne waren am Himmel zu sehen, kein Wölkchen trübte ihr silbernes Licht. Ich lehnte am Rahmen meines Fensters und schaute hinaus, der dämliche Wind brachte meine Haare ganz durcheinander, sodass ich ständig damit beschäftigt war, sie hinter meine Ohren zu streichen. Wir hatten ein Zimmer mit sehr nettem Ausblick. Von hier aus hatte ich am Tage die Ankunft der Zwerge beobachtet und ich konnte mich davor hüten, die grummelnden Kleinwüchsigen zu begrüßen. „Was soll ich nur anziehen?", durchbrach Jenny mal wieder die angenehme, abendliche Stille. „Was?", ich wand mich genervt um und erblickte das chaotische Geschöpf vor dem Schrank, in dem unzählige Tuniken und Gewänder hingen.

„Na morgen...bei diesem Rat. Was soll ich nur anziehen?" Schön. Jennys größte Sorge waren ihre Klamotten, wohingegen ich mich fragte, wohin das alles noch führen würde. „Wie wär's, wenn du deine Partyklamotten wieder anziehst. Sauber sind sie ja.", schlug ich vor. Ich trug seit unserer Ankunft meine Jeans und mein T-Shirt mit einem Teufelsgummibärchen drauf, dessen Augen im Dunkeln leuchteten und hatte keinen Bedarf, herumzurennen wie ein Römer (zumal mich das an die Arbeit über den lateinischen Sprachenursprung erinnerte, die ich am Mittwoch schreiben müsste...aber hey, ich war ja schon über ne Woche hier). „Hey, ich will doch nicht rumrennen wie ein Penner.", Jennys typische Antwort. „Ist doch egal, wir werden morgen eh nur dumm herumsitzen, zusehen, wie die ihre Gemeinschaft formen und dann solange auf Elronds Nerven gehen, bis er sich dazu durchringt, uns nach Hause zu teleportieren.", seufzte ich und schaute weiter aus dem Fenster. Schade war es schon, wieder wegzumüssen, aber Corinna hatte Recht – zum einen konnte uns wirklich etwas zustoßen und zum anderen hätten wir wahrscheinlich einen miesen Einfluss auf die Geschichte. „Du willst nicht weg, hm?", hörte ich plötzlich Jenny sagen. Super, sie hatte ihr _„Mrs. Verständnisvoll – Tonband"_ aufgelegt.

„Nun ja...Bruchtal ist wirklich schön und es ist irre, die Charaktere dieser wunderbaren Geschichte in Wirklichkeit zu sehen...aber das ist hier nicht unser Platz.", sagte ich und wurde ganz traurig. Warum hatte Tolkien nicht die vier bekloppten Mädels erwähnt, die in Bruchtal herumspringen? Ganz einfach – Weil der Mann nicht betrunken gewesen war, als er das Buch schrieb. „Mmh...", machte Jenny und ich dachte schon fast, sie würde sich ernsthaft meiner annehmen, aber ihre Frage schmetterte mich nieder: „Hast du noch irgendwelche Klamotten mitgenommen?"

Ich seufzte. Wir wollten auf eine Geburtstagsfete gehen und nicht nach Mozambique auswandern. Ich schüttelte also mit dem Kopf und sagte: „Ich hab nur das, was ich gerade trage, meine Jacke, meinen Schal und die Norwegermütze..."

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich Jenny, wie sie sich daran machte, nach dem besagten Stück in meiner Tasche zu wühlen, aber ich knurrte nur: „Wie soll das aussehen, wenn du mit der Mütze bei Elrond im Rat sitzt? Man nimmt dich dann noch weniger ernst als ohnehin schon." Beleidigt ließ sie von meiner Tasche ab und schnappte sich ein Leinentuch aus dem Schrank. „Was jetzt? Machst du dir einen Turban daraus?", ächzte ich, aber sie streckte mir die Zunge entgegen und zischte: „Nein, ich will nur baden gehen." Ich zog die Brauen hoch: „Schon wieder?" Unsere brünette, verrückte Freundin schwenkte ihr großes Haupt in meine Richtung und sah mich beleidigt an: „Ich achte wenigstens auf meine Hygiene." Was war das denn für ne Anspielung? Stank ich? Als sie den Raum verlassen hatte, schnüffelte ich unauffällig an meiner Kleidung. Nein, ich stank nicht. Aber Jenny war eben eine Badewannenfetischistin. Was sollte es auch – war ja Elronds Wasser, beziehungsweise das aus der Furt. Gerade als ich den schönen Elbengesang genoss, der die nächtliche Stille sanft durchbrach, wurde die Tür grob aufgerissen und Nora stand auf der Schwelle. Nicht einmal in Bruchtal hatte man seine Ruhe. „Kommst du noch n bisschen mit raus? Ich wollte einen kleinen Spaziergang machen." Nora und einen Spaziergang machen? Freiwillig? Da war doch was faul dran. „Weiß nicht...bin müde."

„Och Kerstin, komm schoooon", jaulte sie und umklammerte zwei Sekunden später meinen rechten Arm. Manchmal kam ich mir wie eine Kindergärtnerin vor. „Na meinetwegen", seufzte ich, zog schnell meine Jacke über und folgte ihr nach draußen. Bruchtal glich einem überdimensionalen Gewächshaus, hier und da und dort wuchsen die exotischsten Sträucher, die ich je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Nora und ich redeten nicht viel miteinander, wir streiften einfach nur gemächlich durch den riesigen Garten und genossen die friedliche Atmosphäre. Schade, dass es Bruchtal nur auf dem Papier gab. Es wäre der ideale Kurort gewesen. „Ähm...setzen wir uns?", fragte sie in dem gleichen verdächtigen Ton wie vorher. Ich, die sowieso gehfaul war, setzte mich neben sie auf eine steinerne Bank und schaute zu Nora hinüber. Sie starrte apathisch nach vorn und in ihren grünen Augen spiegelte sich das Mondlicht. Verwundert schaute auch ich nach vorn und sofort erkannte ich den Grund für Noras plötzliche Spazierfreude – nicht all zu weit entfernt von uns stand Aragorn mit Arwen auf der besagten Brücke und Arwen erzählte ihm wohl gerade, dass sie ihre Unsterblichkeit aufgeben würde. Wie im Kino. Nur unter freiem Himmel. Und ohne Popcorn.

„Nimm dir bloß nicht vor, ihn ihr auszuspannen, Nora. Dann änderst du die Story mehr als nur ein bisschen!", warnte ich vorausschauend und sie schaute mich finster an: „Ich bin doch nicht so wie du. Ich weiß, wo meine Grenzen sind!" Argh! Was war nur mit den Mädels los? Alle depressiv oder was? Die Erste ließ so etwas heraussickern, von wegen ich würde stinken und die nächste hielt mich für übermotiviert. Mal sehen, was sich Corinna noch einfallen ließ, um mich vollends fertig zu machen.

„Irgendwie schade, dass wir wohl schon in den nächsten Tagen von hier verschwinden werden, findest du nicht auch?", fragte ich dann leise und sie nickte. „Trotzdem müssen wir gehen. Die Begegnung mit Legolas war schon wieder zu viel. Wir können von Glück reden, dass er Jenny nicht erschossen hat!", sagte sie. „Glück?", wiederholte ich gemein grinsend und sie lachte laut los, sodass kurzzeitig Aragorn in das dunkle Gebüsch blickte, hinter dem wir lauerten und das Pärchen bespannten. Glücklicherweise hatte er uns nicht entdeckt oder ignorierte uns feierlich. Wir zwei blieben noch ein Weilchen sitzen, auch, als Arwen und Aragorn unlängst fort gegangen waren, blieben wir da. Es war der Zauber einer Märchenwelt, der uns in seinem Bann hielt. Und es fiel uns schwer, uns aus ihm loszusagen. „Lass uns gehen", murmelte ich schließlich und gemeinsam schlurften wir zurück in unsere Gemächer. Am nächsten Tag würden wir uns das Palaver im Rat anhören und dann wohlmöglich schon nach Hause düsen. Zumindest glaubten wir das alle.

O.o

„Fremde aus fernen Ländern, langjährige Freunde.", leitete Elrond die Besprechung am nächsten Morgen ein und blinzelte uns kurz an, als er den _„Ferne Länder"_ Part sprach. Wo er Recht hatte, hatte er Recht. Jenny hatte sich doch noch von mir überreden lassen und sich kein außergewöhnliches Outfit herausgesucht. Erfolgserlebnis! „Ihr seid hergerufen worden damit wir auf die Bedrohung Mordors reagieren.", sprach er weiter und Corinna und ich tauschten allessagende Blicke. Eigentlich waren wir nicht hergerufen, sondern von einem Blitz hier herkatapultiert worden. Aber na ja, über so eine Kleinigkeit sieht man hinweg. „Mittelerde steht am Rande der Vernichtung." Immer dieser Optimismus, ich war schon im Film davon begeistert, aber live kam er noch depressiver rüber. Ich saß neben Corinna und Nora, Jenny ganz außen, fast neben Frodo. Wir hatten es nicht gewagt, mit irgendeinem der zukünftigen Gefährten zu sprechen, aber allein deren Blicke sprachen Bände. Stellt euch vor, wie ihr gucken würdet, wenn ein Elefant in einem rosa Tütü vor euch sitzen würde – so in etwa schauten uns Boromir, Aragorn und Legolas an. Gimli konnte ich von meinem Platz aus kaum erkennen. „Niemand kann dem entgehen.", fuhr Elrond fort und ich faltete unbemerkt die Hände. _Wir_ konnten dem doch wohl entgehen, oder? „Ihr müsst euch verbünden oder ihr geht unter. Jedes Volk ist diesem Schicksal ausgeliefert - auf Gedeih und Verderb.", der ernste Blick des Elben streifte die Runde. Jenny langweilte sich schon wieder und pulte an ihren Fingernägeln herum. Die Feile hatte ich ihr vorsorglich abgenommen. Elrond musterte uns plötzlich, merkte wohl, dass wir nicht ganz bei der Sache waren und sprach: „Hole den Ring heraus…", als er uns noch kurz ansah, erschraken Corinna, Nora und ich, „...Frodo", endete er und ich glaube so ziemlich jeder, der anwesend war, konnte die Seufzer unserer Erleichterung hören. Legolas schaute langsam erbost zu uns herüber, weil er wahrscheinlich endlich als Erster mitschnitt, dass wir eigentlich total fehl am Platze waren. Nur betrübte es mich, dass er anscheinend gleich so ein schlechtes Bild von uns hatte. Ok. Es war das richtige Bild.

Der kleine Hobbit war derweil aufgestanden und hatte den Ring auf den kleinen Gartentisch gelegt, sodass alle wie gebannt auf den Ring und nicht mehr empört auf uns starrten. Jenny war drauf und dran, einzuschlafen, was ich durch heftiges Rütteln an ihrem Oberarm verhindern konnte. „Was denn?", fauchte sie mich an und ich wisperte ihr zu: „Wenn uns Elrond für Gesandte der Valar hielt, so hält er uns jetzt durch dein Benehmen für vollkommene Volltrottel!" Jenny wollte etwas zu ihrer Verteidigung vorbringen, doch Boromir bewahrte mich vor der nächsten Blamage: „Dann ist es also wahr..." Jenny schaute mich entsetzt an und flüsterte: „Wie meint er das jetzt...auf uns bezogen oder das Trara mit dem Ring?" Corinna führte nur ihre Hände an die Schläfen und zählte bis 99 und dann wieder rückwärts bis 0, um nicht auszuticken. Ein Raunen ging durch die Anwesenden, die Gott sei Dank viel zu sehr mit dem Ring beschäftigt waren, als mit Jennys blödem Gequatsche: „Das Verhängnis der Menschen", hörte ich jemanden von den Elben murmeln und dachte nur ‚Jenny ist wahrhaft ein Verhängnis', ehe Boromir weiter sprach: „In einem Traum sah ich den östlichen Himmel sich verfinstern, doch stand im Westen noch ein bleiches Licht. Und eine Stimme rief: _"Das Ende steht bevor. Isildurs Fluch ist gefunden"_ Isildurs Fluch."

„Wer ist dieser Isildur, von dem er da redet?", versuchte Jenny halbwegs zu folgen und Nora bemerkte, dass nun auch Aragorn aufmerksam auf Jennys unhöfliches Verhalten wurde und streng zu uns schaute. „Der König von Gondor, der Sauron den Finger abgeschnitten hat.", zischte sie ihr zu und Elrond warf uns einen fragenden Blick zu. Er schien nicht mehr daran zu glauben, dass auch Jenny eine von den Valar – Gesandten war. Boromir lenkte Elrond von uns ab, indem er Anstalten machte, nach dem Ring zu greifen, sodass der Elbenfürst ihn harsch verwarnte. Weil er aber auch auf Elronds Ruf nicht reagierte, erhob sich Gandalf und ließ den Ringspruch in der schwarzen Sprache los. Der Himmel verfinsterte sich und ein schweres Dröhnen lag in der Luft. Hilfe, ich bekam wirklich Angst, was Jenny wieder klassisch zu dämpfen wusste: „Er hat ihm den Finger abgeschnitten? Aber warum denn?" Glücklicherweise waren die Elben damit beschäftigt, sich die Ohren zuzuhalten und die anderen starrten entgeistert Gandalf an. „Weil damit in der Nase gebohrt hat...Jenny, halt die Klappe!", meckerte nun auch Nora in leisem Ton.

Elrond ergriff wieder das Wort, sah sehr mitgenommen aus: „Niemals zuvor hat jemand gewagt Wörter in jener Sprache in Imladris auszusprechen." Ja, und ich glaube auch, dass noch niemand zuvor sich in Imladris so daneben benommen hatte, wie Jenny. Gandalf schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und murrte: „Doch bitte ich nicht um Entschuldigung, Herr Elrond. Denn die schwarze Sprache von Mordor wird vielleicht bald in allen Winkeln des Westens vernommen werden. Der Ring ist durch und durch böse." O nein, in allen Winkeln des Westens würde bald die Englische Sprache der Angelsachsen zu vernehmen sein, aber ich unterließ diese kleine Berichtigung. Nora starrte Aragorn angespannt an, doch er verfolgte im Gegensatz zu uns Vieren die Unterhaltung interessiert. Boromir wollte es einfach nicht begreifen und warf erneut ein: „Er ist ein Geschenk. Ein Geschenk an die Widersacher Mordors! Warum sollen wir ihn nicht einsetzen? Lange hat mein Vater, der Truchsess von Gondor, die Mächte von Mordor abgewehrt, bei dem Blute unseres Volkes - eure Länder werden wir zu verteidigen wissen! Gebt Gondor die mächtige Waffe des Feindes. Lasst sie uns gegen ihn verwenden!" Besserer Vorschlag meinerseits – schickt Jenny zu Sauron und er kapituliert freiwillig! Ich wusste, dass Noras Herz gerade Überstunden machte, als nun endlich Aragorn zu Wort kam: „Du kannst ihn nicht einsetzen! Niemand kann das. Denn der Eine Ring gehorcht nur Sauron allein. Er ist es, der ihn beherrscht." Corinna schluckte schwer und ich sah, wie sie ihre Hand in ihrer Jackentasche versteckte.

**  
**Ich kratzte den eingetrockneten Schlamm von meinen Stiefeln und als ich aufsah, begegnete ich dem verwirrten und mutmaßenden Blick von Legolas. Sofort biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe und lehnte mich auf meinem Stuhl zurück, als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Und wieder rettete Boromir unwissend meine Ehre: „Ein Waldläufer versteht nichts von solchen Dingen.", knurrte er abwertend und zog nun auch den Zorn des Elben auf sich. Er sprang auf und sagte überaus wütend (was vielleicht auch an seinem Unverständnis unserer seltsamen Verhaltensweisen liegen mochte): „Er ist kein einfacher Waldläufer. Das ist Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn. Du bist ihm zur Treue verpflichtet." Ich nickte beipflichtend und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Corinna stupste mich von der Seite an, endlich still zu sitzen und nicht so herumzuzappeln.

Der Sohn von Denethor, dem geistig verwirrten Truchsess von Gondor, hielt inne und schaute von Legolas zu Aragorn, der schon seufzend den Blick gesenkt hatte. Jenny, die das mitbekam, flüsterte Nora so etwas zu wie: „Geht ja ab wie in ner Daily Soap hier.", was Nora nur mit einem böswilligen Knurren kommentierte.

Boromir war in seiner Überraschung nicht von Jennys Getuschel ablenkbar und murmelte: „Aragorn? Das also ist... Isildurs Erbe?" Jenny wurde wieder hellhörig und schaute zu Nora herüber, die so tat, als existierte Jenny gar nicht. Leise flötete Corinna ihr zu: „Ja, Jenny, der Erbe von dem, der Sauron den Finger abschnitt." Fast übergangslos fuhr Legolas fort: „Und er ist der Thronerbe von Gondor." Anerkennend schaute Jenny zu Aragorn und Nora wäre am liebsten in den Tiefen des Erdbodens versunken. Die Verlegenheit teilte auch Aragorn mit ihr, wenn auch aus einem anderen Grund. „Havo dad Legolas!", sagte Aragorn nur.  
Boromir knurrte: „Gondor hat keinen König. Gondor braucht keinen König.", was Nora durch ein lautstarkes, wenn auch unabsichtliches _„Pöh!"_ kommentierte. Wieder trafen uns scharfe Blicke und Legolas sagte: „Verzeiht, Fremde, aber ihr habt noch nicht eure Meinung geäußert. Gern würden wir mehr von euch vernehmen, als nur Geflüster!" Oje. Er war noch sauer wegen Boromir, der ollen Stänkerwurst. Und wir verschlechterten seine Laune nur noch. Dummerweise schaute auch Elrond erwartungsvoll zu uns, sodass sich Nora räusperte: „Verzeiht, aber wir berieten uns nur über den Gedanken von Herrn Boromir. Auch wir sind einstimmig dagegen, ein böses Machtinstrument wie den Ring in unsichere Hände zu geben." Uff! Nora wollte Bonuspunkte bei Aragorn einsammeln, als wäre er die Tankstelle und sie hätte die Pre-Paid-Card dazu.

„In unsichere Hände?", Boromir war kurz davor, zu implodieren. Bevor die Situation eskalieren konnte, ergriff Gandalf das Wort: „Aragorn hat recht. Wie auch die mir unbekannten Damen.", ergänzte er ein wenig unsicher, „Wir dürfen ihn nicht einsetzen." Nora reckte stolz ihre Brust heraus und Corinna und ich ließen ein Stoßgebet los. Elrond nickte Nora zu, als würde er ihre Ansprache als Co-Oberhaupt unseres Chaotenvereins sehr begrüßen und sagte dann: „Es gibt nur einen einzigen Weg. Der Ring muss vernichtet werden." Boromir strich sich entrüstet durch das rotbraune Haar und ich verspürte Mitleid mit ihm. Schade, dass er unsere Welt nie erleben würde. Sonst könnte er sich den Einen Ring in allen möglichen Katalogen und Kaufhäusern erwerben. Endlich hörte ich auch mal Gimli sprechen, als dieser mit seiner Axt in der Hand aufsprang und rief: „Worauf warten wir dann noch?" In Windeseile hatte der Zwerg ausgeholt und drosch auf den Ring ein. Nur ging die Axt und nicht wie erwartet der Ring in Brüche. Irritiert lugte Gimli auf die Steinsäule und Elrond sah aus, als müsse er sich ein schadenfrohes Lachen verkneifen, als er sagte: „Der Ring kann nicht zerstört werden, Gimli, Gloins Sohn, jedenfalls von keiner Kraft die wir hier besitzen. In den Feuern des Schicksalsberges erschaffen, kann er nur dort vernichtet werden. Man muss ihn tief nach Mordor hineinbringen und in die feurige Kluft zurückwerfen aus der er stammt."

Jennys Augen weiteten sich, doch sie schwieg, wofür ich sehr dankbar war. Elrond sah in die Runde und ergänzte dann: „Einer von euch...muss das tun." Plötzlich herrschte eine Totenstille im Kreis und ich merkte, wie Nora leise vor sich hinkicherte. Schon im Film hatte sie diese Stelle äußerst ulkig gefunden, weil ihr die Szenerie von ihrem Deutschkurs bekannt vorkam. Die gleiche Reaktion herrschte nämlich, wenn der Lehrer fragte: „Wer will zuerst sein Gedicht vortragen?" Diesen albernen Gedanken trug sie schon Ewigkeiten mit sich herum und musste nun wahrlich Selbstbeherrschung vorweisen, damit wir nicht von der Besprechung ausgeschlossen wurden. Boromir, der ewige Erretter von uns, murmelte vor sich hin: „Man kann nicht einfach nach Mordor spazieren. Seine schwarzen Tore werden von Schlimmerem bewacht als Orks. Das Böse dort schläft niemals. Und das große Auge ist stets wachsam. Nichts weiter als karges Ödland. Übersät mit Feuer, Asche und Staub. Selbst die Luft die man atmet ist wie giftiger Dampf. Nicht mit zehntausend Männern könnt ihr das schaffen. Das ist Wahnsinn!"

„Das find ich aber jetzt auch!", musste Jenny zustimmen und ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden, mit welchem Gegenstand ich nun lieber auf sie eingeschlagen hätte: mit meiner Tasche oder meiner Norwegermütze! Umso entrüsteter sprang Legolas wieder auf und fauchte: „Habt ihr nicht gehört, was Herr Elrond gesagt hat? Der Ring muss vernichtet werden!" Ich hielt Jenny vorsorglich den Mund zu, aber Gimli gab meinem Lieblingselben den Rest: „Und Ihr haltet Euch wohl für den, der das tun soll?" Mmh...wenn ich mit Jenny fertig war, würde ich auch den Zwerg verhauen.

Und Boromir musste auch noch einen draufsetzen: „Und wenn es uns misslingt, was dann? Was geschieht, wenn Sauron sich zurücknimmt was ihm gehört?" _‚Wird er nicht, keine Sorge'_, dachte ich mir und hätte es in meiner Sorglosigkeit fast getan, wenn nicht Gimli schon wieder dazwischen geplärrt hätte: „Eher will ich sterben, als dass ich den Ring in den Händen eines Elben sehe!" Das war das Stichwort und alle, bis auf uns und ein paar weniger begeisterte Bruchtalelben, sprangen auf und laberten in ihrer Aufregung durcheinander. Corinna rieb sich die Schläfen, sodass ich fragte: „Kopfschmerzen?" Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf und murrte: „Jenny."

Ich wartete, bis Frodo endlich aufspringen und dieses Herumgezicke beenden würde, was er auch prompt tat: „Ich nehme den Ring!", rief er und als ihn keiner so recht hören wollte, rief er mit Nachdruck: „Ich nehme den Ring!", sodass alle verstummten und den kleinen Hobbit überrascht anstarrten. Verunsichert schaute er jeden einzelnen, auch uns, an und wisperte kleinlaut: „Ich bringe den Ring nach Mordor. Obwohl...ich den Weg nicht weiß." Gott, live war dieser Ausspruch noch rührender als im Kino, wo man umringt war von popcornessenden und an Cola schlürfenden Leuten. Nicht nur mich schien der kleine Kerl zu berühren, wir hatten alle Vier Tränen in den Augen (obwohl ich ahnte, dass sich Jenny wieder einmal beim Herumpulen an ihrem Augen-Make-up in das Auge gegriffen haben musste).

Gandalf gesellte sich zu Frodo, fasste an dessen Schulter und sagte: „Ich werde dir helfen diese Bürde zu tragen, Frodo Beutlin, solange sie dir auferlegt sein mag." Corinna presste die Lippen zusammen. Auch sie schien daran zu denken, dass wir bald wieder heim mussten und nicht die ergreifende Reise der durchaus sympathischen Gefährten miterleben würden.

Nora atmete deutlich hörbar aus, als auch Aragorn an Frodos Seite trat, vor ihm niederkniete und sagte: „Sollte ich dich durch mein Leben oder meinen Tod schützen können, werde ich es tun. Du hast mein Schwert." Aaaaaahhhh...ich biss mir so stark auf die Unterlippe, dass sie schon wehtat. Legolas tat es seinem Menschenfreund gleich und sagte: „Und du hast meinen Bogen." Wir Vier hyperventilierten beinahe. Gimli konnte es nicht sehen, dass ein Spitzohr in die Gemeinschaft eintrat und kein Zwerg, also gesellte er sich, sehr zur „Begeisterung" von Legolas, zu den anderen mit den Worten: „Und meine Axt!" Ich hoffte, das Jenny aufspringen und sagen würde: „Und mein Deospray", aber daran schien sie nicht wirklich zu denken.

Elrond sah uns an. Ich weiß nicht, ob ein flehender Ausdruck in seinen Augen lag, oder ob es nur der Schmerz war, den er empfand, als Jenny mit ihren Stöckelschuhen seinen schönen Terrassenboden zerkratzte. Jedenfalls stand die Vernunft in Person – nämlich Corinna – auf und da sie ja als „Chef" für uns alle sprach, rief sie: „Auch die vier...äh... Wissenden werden dir zur Seite stehen." Die vier Wissenden? Meinte sie etwa uns? Extrem verwundert, weil sie ja immer darauf gepocht hatte, bloß nichts an der Geschichte zu verändern, sahen wir sie an, standen dann aber auf und stellten uns dazu, damit sie nicht all zu blöd alleine dastand. „Corinna, spinnst du?", flüsterte ich ihr zu und sie nickte nur, schien selbst zu begreifen, was sie da eigentlich getan hatte. „Die vier Wissenden?", hörte ich Gimli nur abfällig schnaufen und schloss die Augen, musste erst einmal tief durchatmen.

Boromir rief aus: „Aber das sind Mädchen...vier Mädchen! Wir können keine Mädchen mitnehmen. Mädchen sind viel zu schwach!" Corinna, emanzipiert wie keine andere, knurrte ihn an: „Bist du dir dessen bewusst, dass du eben 4x hintereinander _‚Mädchen'_ gesagt hast? Das nenne ich eine Wortwiederholung!" Ich tätschelte ihren Arm und grinste vor mich hin, als uns wieder alle ansahen. „Boromir hat recht, können sie denn kämpfen?", fragte Legolas, der uns wohl auch loswerden wollte. Von wegen, netter, charmanter Elb. Pöh! „Sie können euch eine große Hilfe auf eurer Reise sein, weil sie Kenntnis über Geschehenes und die Zukunft haben. Außerdem können sie kämpfen. Eine von ihnen hat einen wilden Ork erlegt.", sagte Elrond und ein Raunen ging erneut durch die Runde. „Zukunft?", wiederholten Frodo und Gandalf fast einstimmig und Elrond nickte. Der Sohn Denethors blitzte uns wütend an, sah dann aber zu Frodo hinab und sprach: „Du bestimmst unser aller Schicksal, kleiner Mann. Und wenn dies denn der Wille des Rates ist, so wird Gondor sich anschließen." Er stellte sich hinter mich und durchbohrte uns mit seinen abfälligen Blicken. Plötzlich schoss Sam wie eine Rakete aus dem Gebüsch hervor und stand in Null Komma Nichts neben Frodo und rief: „He! Damit das klar ist, ohne mich geht Herr Frodo nirgendwo hin!" Elrond schmunzelte und sagte: „Nein, fürwahr, es ist kaum möglich euch zu trennen, selbst wenn er zu einer geheimen Beratung eingeladen ist und du nicht."

Kaum hatte er das gesprochen, stürzten auch schon Merry und Pippin herbei und sagten: „He! Wir kommen auch mit!" O Gott...13 Gefährten. Auch das noch. Unglück würde über Mittelerde hereinbrechen! Aber Merry sagte gut gelaunt: „Oder ihr werdet uns in einem Sack verschnürt heimschicken müssen!" Weil sich Corinna das wieder bildlich vorstellen musste, grinste sie vor sich hin. Pippin musste natürlich auch seinen Senf dazugeben und sprach: „Wie dem auch sei, man braucht Leute mit Verstand für diese Abenteuer... was auch immer ...Geschichte." Alle schauten ihn verwirrt an. Verstand. Höhö. Der war schon in dem Moment abhanden gekommen, als sich Corinna für uns für diese Aktion angemeldet hatte. Merry neckte seinen Freund: „Dann wirst du gewiss nicht ausgewählt Pip." Alle schmunzelten, bis auf Pippin und Jenny, die den Wortwitz nicht verstanden und Elrond fasste zusammen: „Dreizehn Gefährten... So sei es! Ihr bildet die Gemeinschaft des Ringes!"

Pippin grinste nun auch und sagte: Großartig! Und wo soll's hingehen?"

**O-mein-Gott!**

_-TBC-_


	4. 3 Ab in den Süden!

**A/N:** Entschuldigt bitte die längere Updatepause, aber ich hab wie gesagt viel in der Uni zu tun und nebenher schließlich noch mein zweites Machwerk zu bearbeiten. Ich hoffe dennoch, dass ihr viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel haben werdet :) Vielen Dank für eure Reviews!

anu lol ich stell mir gerad vor, wie alle ihr Angebot, Frodo zu begleiten, panisch zurückziehen, weil sich die Mädels zur Gemeinschaft hinzugesellen. Das ergäbe ein Bild. Und der arme Frodo wäre ganz allein inmitten dieser östrogengesteuerten Wahnsinnigenhorde. kicher das muss ich mir merken. Ich hoffe, dir gefällt auch dieses Kapitelchen :)

BlackPearl Ui, das ist ja mal ne Überraschung, wieder von dir zu hören. Jaa, ich hab mich ne Zeit lang vom HdR-Genre ferngehalten (und tue es hauptsächlich eigentlich noch immer), aber diese irrsinnige Idee wollte nun einmal raus lach Jaa, ich stecke im ersten Semester und bisher macht es mir noch viel Spaß...mal sehen, wann sich das ändern wird lol Hab vielen Dank für deine Review freu

Jathy Oh Gott, das ist ja mal ne Vorstellung - die totalen Fans landen in voller Montur in Elronds Rat. Ich glaub, unsere Helden wären aus dem Staunen nicht mehr herausgekommen. Aber schlimmer - stell dir vor, Jenny hätte eine ihrer Quarkmasken aufgelegt. Der Ork wäre auch ohne Deozutun schreiend davongerannt und die Bruchtalelben hätten wohl nicht lange gezuckt und unsere gute Jenny umgelegt lol Oh, die rote Bertelsmannausgabe...mit der hab ich auch schon geliebäugelt, aber ich muss mich wohl mit der giftgrünen 3-Band Edition herumschlagen. Na ok, auf Englisch hab ich das gute Stück ja auch noch da, wunderschön zu einem Buch zusammengefasst mit sehr interessanten Anhängen! Um noch eins klarzustellen lach Ich habe nicht vor, die Mädels mit Gefährten zu verkuppeln. So klischeehaft die Grundsätze der Geschichte auch wirken mögen, aber eine Romanze ist hier völlig fehl am Platze ;) Was die Frauenrate anbelangt, hast du aber natürlich Recht! Irgendeiner muss doch Mittelerdes Emanzipation vorantreiben! Vielen Dank für deine Review freu

**Disclaimer:** Das Vernünftige an der Story, das euch bekannt vorkommt, entstammt einzig und allein Tolkiens Füllfederhalter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vier wie vom Blitz getroffen**

Kapitel 3: Ab in den Süden!

„Weißt du, was du soeben getan hast?", rief ich empört, als die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss geglitten war und Corinna, Jenny und Nora in meinem Zimmer zur Krisensitzung Platz genommen hatten. Ein fragender Blick von Corinna brachte mich dazu, fortzufahren: „Du hast mit deiner blöden Spontanidee den Untergang Mittelerdes eingeläutet! Vier Wissende...ein bekloppterer Titel hätte dir wohl nicht einfallen können, wie? Jetzt denken die wirklich, wir hätten Ahnung von dem, was wir tun oder was wir sagen." Ich stiefelte schnaufend von einer Zimmerecke zur nächsten, nur um mir entrüstet im Akkord durch die Haare zu fahren. „Bleib mal ganz ruhig. Wenn wir nichts verraten und einfach nichts tun, wird schon nichts verändert werden", verteidigte sich Corinna. „Wenn wir nichts tun, bleiben wir in einer Schneewehe auf dem Caradhras stecken oder werden spätestens vom brennenden Balrog ins Jenseits gepeitscht.", murrte Nora, die sich auf mein Bett gelegt hatte und – welch ein Wunder – wieder einmal viel zu müde war, um aufrecht zu sitzen. „Was ist ein Balrog?", fragte Jenny, die gerade drauf und dran war, sich eine Quarkmaske, die es im Minitütenformat in jeder Yves Rocher Filiale gab, aufs Gesicht zu pappen. „Ein Dämon, entsprungen aus Feuer und Schatten.", winkte Nora schnell ab und ignorierte den schockierten Blick unserer verpeilten Freundin. „Was, solche Gestalten springen in dieser Geschichte rum? Und was war mit einer Schneewehe? Och menno, ich hab doch meinen Winterpflegelippenstift zu Hause liegen gelassen." Für einen Tag, nur für einen einzigen Tag wollte ich einmal Jennys Sorgen haben.

„Macht euch mal keine Sorgen, das wird sehr interessant – Jenny kann Fotos von der Reise schießen, Corinna kann Legolas endlich fragen, wie er immer seinen Zopf hinbekommt, Kerstin kann in Erfahrung bringen, ob Elben wirklich so verklemmt sind, wie es Tolkien geschrieben hat und ich..."

„Du kannst testen, ob Aragorn seiner Arwen wirklich treu ist", motzte ich Nora an. „Ich weiß nicht, warum du dich so beschwerst – ist doch alles paletti.", wehrte sie ab und ich musste mich setzten, bevor ich einen Nervenkoller bekam. „Alles paletti? War nur ich geistig in der Ratssitzung anwesend oder was?", die Blicke der anderen bestätigten meine Vermutung auf zerschmetternde Art und Weise, „Boromir kann uns nicht leiden und Legolas scheint auch nicht wirklich _„Hurra"_ zu schreien, weil wir mitkommen. An Gandalfs nervösem Augenzucken hab ich schon gemerkt, dass er seinen Kloppstock am liebsten einige Male auf Jenny niedersausen lassen wollte, was er aber unterlassen hatte, weil zu viele Zeugen anwesend waren!" Eigentlich wusste ich selbst nicht so recht, weshalb mein Blutdruck so in die Höhe schoss. Ein eingefleischter _„Herr der Ringe"_ Fan hätte sich nichts Genialeres vorstellen können, als die Gefährten zu begleiten und eigentlich freute ich mich auch. Aber ich wusste, dass wir einen mehr als miesen Einfluss auf das Geschehen der Geschichte haben würden. „Wird wohl halb so schlimm sein. Wenn wir die wirklich so nerven sollten, lassen die uns bei der nächsten Rast zurück und stehlen sich heimlich davon, wenn wir schlafen! Außerdem stirbt Boromir später, das heißt – ein Meckerfritze weniger...", meinte Nora trocken. „Legolas stirbt aber nicht!", wehrte ich sofort ab und seufzte ergänzend, „Deswegen würden wir immer noch, und vor allen Dingen schutzlos, in Mittelerde festhängen." Corinna kaute auf ihrer Lippe herum, sodass ich glaubte, dass, wenn sie so weitermachte, am nächsten Morgen ein Sieb an Stelle einer Unterlippe in ihrem Gesicht wieder zu finden wäre. „Na jetzt können wir's nicht mehr ändern. Sähe ja blöd aus, wenn die _„Vier Wissenden"_ zu diesem Elrond kämen und sagten: _‚Hey, können wir unseren Beitritt in die Gemeinschaft reklamieren?'_", stellte Jenny fest und massierte ihre Wangen.

„Lasst uns einfach diese eine Nacht noch ruhig schlafen. Weiteres werden wir morgen sehen", Corinnas Worte klangen nicht sehr tröstlich und ich erschauerte schon innerlich, wenn ich an die Goblins in Moria dachte. Schön. Ich machte mir schon bei einem einzelnen, wilden Ork fast in die Hosen, wie sollte das denn bitteschön bei einer ganzen, riesigen Horde aussehen? In der Nacht vor dem Aufbruch ins Ungewisse schliefen wir Vier in einem Zimmer. Und unruhiger denn je... .

O.o

Ich lag schon weit vor Sonnenaufgang wach und starrte an die Decke. Nora hatte ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter gebettet und seufzte selig vor sich hin. _‚Toll'_, dachte ich mir, _‚wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ich mal in Mittelerde landen würde, hätte ich mir das Geld für die Herr der Ringe – Ausstellung in London sparen können!' _Ich schielte zu ihr herab. Wenigstens sabberte sie nicht im Schlaf wie Jenny. Draußen war alles still. Nur ein paar Vögel zwitscherten herum und flatterten auf unser Fensterbrett. Wenn wir Glück hatten, waren die Gefährten schon ohne uns aufgebrochen. Aber wann hatten wir schon einmal Glück? „Kerstin, bist du wach?", hörte ich plötzlich Corinnas verschlafene Stimme. Oje – Déjà-vu. Glücklicherweise waren wir nicht wieder in Jennys Ford. „Mmh...", grummelte ich, insgeheim immer noch hibbelig, weil Corinna uns in die Gemeinschaft geschmuggelt hatte. „Ich hab Angst", sagte sie plötzlich. Spitze – aber uns erst dort anmelden, als wären wir die stolzesten Krieger Mittelerdes. „Ich auch", erwiderte ich leise, was auch der Wahrheit entsprach. Es war anders, im Kinosessel zu sitzen und sich über die dümmlichen Orks lustig zu machen, als einem gegenüber zu stehen, der auch noch einen mehr als tödlichen Mundgeruch hatte.

„Aber ich freue mich auch auf der anderen Seite", sagte sie. Ja, klasse. Aragorn schien ja auch bei weitem toleranter zu sein als Legolas. Hätte er Pfeil und Bogen in Elronds Rat gehabt, hätte er uns vier Pfeile in die Klappen geschossen wie dem Höhlentroll, damit wir endlich still waren. Nora drehte sich leicht ein Stückchen weiter auf meine Schulter und ich merkte, wie taub mein Gelenk wurde. „Kerstin?"

„Ja, ich bin noch wach", murrte ich und ich sah, wie ihr kurzhaariger Kopf im grauen Licht des erwachenden Morgens auftauchte, als sie sich aufsetzte. „Bist du immer noch sauer auf mich?" Mmh-Mmh. Nicht doch. Wir würden das Ganze zwar nur mit Müh und Not überleben, aber hey – mit der gleichen Einstellung ging ich auch in die Vorlesungen rein! „Nee", sagte ich ernst, „Aber Corinna, bist du dir dessen bewusst, dass keiner von uns wirklich kämpfen kann? Ich meine, der Inhalt von Jennys Deospray wird sicherlich auch bald zur Neige gehen!"

„Sie hat doch noch Haarspray mit."

„Corinna!", knurrte ich. „Tschuldige", kam es aus einem entfernten Winkel des Zimmers zurück, in dem sie saß. „Wir boxen uns schon irgendwie durch! Außerdem müssen wir ja nicht den ganzen Weg der Gemeinschaft mitgehen...wir könnten ja...in Lothlórien bleiben!" War ja klar. Bei ihrem geliebten Haldir.

„Und Galadriel mit unserer Dummheit weiternerven oder wie?", knurrte ich und durch unser Gespräch schien auch Jenny wach geworden zu sein. „Wer ist Galadriel? Ist das sowas wie ein Balrog?" Ich stöhnte und murmelte: „Nein, aber sowas wie Elrond", sodass ich nur ein leises „Ohhh", aus ihrer Richtung vernahm. Stille. Für einen Moment war alles so idyllisch ruhig und friedlich, bis Jenny natürlich diesen Umstand ändern musste. „Ich muss aufs Klo." Schön für sie. „Dann geh doch.", murrte ich genervt und sie stand so unbeholfen auf, dass sie schlimmeren Lärm machte, als die Uruk-Hai Armee von Saruman. Nora schreckte also hoch, knockte mich dabei fast aus und schaute sich völlig desorientiert im Zimmer um. Ok. Das war's wohl mit der entspannenden Ruhe kurz vor dem Aufbruch. Es verging keine halbe Stunde, da waren wir alle fertig angezogen, hatten unsere Sachen gepackt und waren schon hinunter in die große Empfangshalle gegangen. Einige Elben waren natürlich schon lange auf den Beinen und sahen uns komisch von der Seite an und lästerten auf elbisch über uns ab. Pfff...aber erst noch Angst haben vor einer Dose Deospray, wie ich das leiden kann! Typisch Männer! Unschlüssig darüber, was wir nun tun sollten, setzten wir uns erst einmal auf eine bequeme Holzbank, während Jenny weiterhin die Inneneinrichtung von Bruchtal fotografierte. Wenn sie die entwickelten Bilder an IKEA schicken würde, könnte sie reich werden. „Hey, Jenny, tu mal nicht schon den ganzen Film für Bruchtal verbrauchen. Die Reise wird noch sehr lang sein!", gähnte Nora, die immer noch nicht ganz den Zustand des Wachseins erreichen wollte. Sie verfluchte es bestimmt, zu der eigentlichen „Party", auf die wir gehen wollten, ihr Kuschelkissen nicht mitgenommen zu haben.

Keine zwei Minuten später kam auch schon Elrond in seiner schicken Robe dahergewandelt und begrüßte uns auf die edle, elbische Variante. Wir waren zu müde und nickten ihm nur zu. „Die Gemeinschaft wartet bereits auf euch", sprach er ruhig und wir wechselten nur verwirrte Blicke – wie jetzt? Waren die alle solche Frühaufsteher? Und vor allen Dingen: Warteten sie tatsächlich auf uns und hatten nicht schon die Beine in die Hände genommen und waren weggerannt? Sehr seltsam. Sogleich sprangen wir von der Bank auf und folgten dem Halbelben nach draußen. Und wirklich – da stand die eigentliche Gemeinschaft des Rings und Boromir, Legolas und Gandalf sahen ziemlich sauer aus, weil wir uns verspäteten. Toll, wir hatten noch nicht einmal ein Frühstück zu uns genommen, als die Sonne aufging und sich so ziemlich alle Bruchtalelben vor uns aufgestellt hatten, zum Abschied, sozusagen. Ich versuchte verzweifelt, das Glucksen meines Magens zu unterdrücken, als ich neben meinen Freunden und Gimli stand.

Der Zwerg schaute mürrisch zu mir auf und wollte was Gemeines sagen, als Elrond da schon das Wort ergriff: „Der Ringträger macht sich nun auf die Suche nach dem Schicksalsberg." _‚Super'_, dachte ich mir, _‚Es gibt auch Landkarten, auf die man vorher gucken könnte...'_ „Euch, die ihr mit ihm geht, wird kein Eid und keine Verpflichtung auferlegt weiter zu gehen als ihr wollt.", endete Elrond seine Ausführungen und Corinna sah mich mit diesem nur allzu berühmten _„Siehst du?"_ – Blick an, sodass ich die Augen verdrehte. Legolas, das mal wieder total falsch interpretierend, seufzte kaum hörbar und schaute zu Elrond, uns Vier völlig ignorierend. Eingebildeter Fatzke! Als Aragorn Arwen ein liebevolles Lächeln zuwarf, verlor auch Nora endgültig ihre gute Laune. Corinna war zu müde, um die Energie aufzuwenden, ein grimmiges Gesicht zu ziehen und auch Jenny schien gut drauf zu sein und plapperte hinter vorgehaltener Hand mit Pippin. War ja klar, dass sich zwei Chaoten wie die auf Anhieb verstehen würden. Gandalf, weniger davon begeistert, stupste den Hobbit mit seinem Stab an, dass er endlich den Rand halten sollte. Elrond ließ sich dadurch nicht beirren und sagte: „Lebt wohl. Haltet fest an eurem Ziel. Möge der Segen der Elben und Menschen und aller freien Völker euch begleiten." Wow. So nen Motivationsspruch könnte ich mal vor einer Semesterklausur gebrauchen! Elrond machte schon wieder diese seltsame Elbengeste, die Nora perfekt draufhatte und angeberisch nachmachen musste. Legolas tat es ihr gleich und deutete eine Verbeugung an, führte die Hand zu seinem Herzen und schaute dann wieder – gnadenlos an uns vorbei – auf Elrond.

Als Gandalf dann feierlich sagte: „Die Gemeinschaft wartet auf den Ringträger" wurde mir erst so richtig bewusst, in welches Fettnäpfchen wir wieder einmal getreten waren. Die Story nicht verändern...hähähä...ich betete dafür, niemals meinen Namen in meinem herzallerliebsten Buch von Tolkien lesen zu müssen á la ‚_Legolas hielt auf einem Felsen stehend Ausschau, während die Hobbits, Aragorn und Boromir Kampfübungen austrugen. Gimli murrte derweil in seinen dichten Bart und fragte sich, welchen Unsinn Kerstin da wieder anstellte, als sie die Kopfhörer ihres CD-Players aufsetzte...'_ Ganz in dieser Schreckensvision gefangen, bemerkte ich gar nicht, dass sich die anderen schon in Bewegung gesetzt hatten und nur Legolas hinter mir stand und mich verwundert ansah. Juhu – wie sammle ich Minuspunkte bei einem Elben? Nicht verzagen, Kerstin fragen.

Ohne zu zögern machte ich mich daran, den anderen zu folgen, ehe Legolas mir schon vorzeitig einen Pfeil durch den Kopf schoss. Na das fing ja prima an. „Wo gehen wir eigentlich hin?", fragte Jenny, das verpeilteste Wesen seit meiner ehemaligen Russischlehrerin. „In den Süden", gähnte Nora, deren Handtasche um ihren Hals baumelte. „Super, gibt's da auch nen Strand?" Aragorn und Legolas tauschten fragende Blicke und Corinna schlug Lissy auf den Hinterkopf und knurrte: „Ja, Jenny. Ein Strand aus schwarzer Asche und ausgekühlter Lava." Jenny zog eine angewiderte Schnute, trottete dann aber brav weiter. Wir hatten noch nicht einmal Bruchtal ganz verlassen und waren schon demotiviert. Ganz vorn hörten wir nur Frodo murmeln: „Mordor, Gandalf, liegt das links oder rechts?" Ich sag euch – live ist diese Unwissenheit noch deprimierender als zu Hause vor dem DVD-Player und einem weichen Kuschelkissen im Rücken. Corinna warf noch einen letzten, verzweifelten Blick zurück nach Bruchtal und flüsterte uns zu: „Er hat jetzt gut ein halbes Jahr Zeit, um sich eine Möglichkeit einfallen zu lassen, uns nach Hause zu katapultieren!"

Woran lag es nur, dass ich ihren Optimismus nicht ganz teilen konnte?

o.O

Jennys Klappe hielt einfach nicht still. Im Minutentakt jammerte sie mich damit zu, was wohl nun aus ihrem Ford werden würde, wenn er so ganz allein im Wald stünde. „Er wird sich vor Angst die Plattfüße aufpumpen und weit wegfahren.", warf Nora ein, die, wie ich, nichts mehr verachtete, als Wanderungen. „Wie lange sind wir schon unterwegs?", fragte Pippin, der, wie wir, schon keine Lust mehr auf Wandern hatte. „Wenn mich der Lauf der Sonne nicht täuscht, etwa vier Stunden, Herr Peregrin", antwortete Aragorn, der sogar noch hinter uns herlief. Vier Stunden erst? Meine Füße plädierten mindestens auf das Doppelte der Zeit. „Dann müsste doch bald Mittagszeit sein, oder?", nein, dies sagte kein Hobbit, sondern unsere verfressene Jenny. Boromir linste böse zu uns herüber, aber Nora erwiderte nur diesen Blick. Cool. Psychospielchen auf höchster Ebene.

„Genau!", stimmte Merry fröhlich zu. Sam guckte Corinna plötzlich komisch an und murmelte Frodo etwas Unverständliches zu, sodass auch der Ringträger plötzlich zu Corinna aufschaute. Der wurde das langsam aber sicher zu blöd und da sie ja noch weniger (man mag es kaum glauben) Geduld hatte als ich, knurrte sie: „Was glotzt ihr beiden so dämlich?" Oje. Ich hatte schon fast vergessen, dass Corinna nervtötende Hobbits nicht mochte. Denn die erinnerten sie nur allzu sehr an kleine Kinder. „Wir fragen uns nur, was das für ein seltsames Gestell ist, das auf deiner Nase sitzt.", meinte Frodo schüchtern. O Gott. Ich hatte Corinnas High-Tech Sonnenbrille von Fielmann völlig vergessen! Nora und ich mussten uns das Lachen verkneifen und räusperten uns. „Nun ja...das ist...eine...", sie schaute unschlüssig zu uns herüber, wusste wohl nicht, ob sie den Begriff wirklich nennen durfte, „...eine Sonnenbrille...die brauche ich, weil ich ohne sie wegen der Sonne nicht alles erkennen kann...visuell gesehen..." Die Hobbits, die natürlich keine Ahnung von einem Wort wie _„visuell"_ hatten, nickten nur vage und ich hörte Boromir bösartig murren: „Vier Mädchen und dazu noch eines, das nicht gut sehen kann...eine Schande, dass Herr Elrond euch in die Ringgemeinschaft aufgenommen hat."

Boah, das war jetzt aber gemein und extrem frauenfeindlich. „Herr Elrond wird seine Gründe gehabt haben...dessen bin ich mir sicher", warf Aragorn ein und Nora zwinkerte ihm dankbar zu. „Was ist nun, machen wir ne Mittagspause?", musste Jenny natürlich wieder diese sich entspannende Situation anheizen. Ich war kurz davor, meinen CD-Player zu zücken und mein heißgeliebtes Matchbox 20 Album einzuwerfen, das ich glücklicherweise mitgenommen hatte, aber ich hielt es für besser, diese technische Errungenschaft nur bei Nacht anzuwerfen, wenn keiner der Gefährten mich beobachtete. „Ja, ich bin auch für eine Pause, ich bin schon ganz ausgedörrt", beschwerte sich Pippin, wehmütig auf sein kleines Bäuchlein klopfend. Gandalf blieb stehen und schaute uns alle eindringlich an. So richtig schienen die „Vier Wissenden" und zwei der Hobbits noch nicht begriffen zu haben, wie wichtig die Angelegenheit eigentlich war, in der sie unterwegs waren. Seufzend gab er sich geschlagen und sagte: „Gut, aber nur eine kurze Pause. Wir haben noch eine lange Wegstrecke vor uns. Vierzig Tage lang müssen wir dem Pfad westlich des Nebelgebirges folgen. Wenn uns das Glück hold ist, wird die Pforte von Rohan noch offen für uns sein. Von dort biegen wir in östlicher Richtung nach Mordor ab."

Ich schluckte. Vierzig Tage! Das war mehr als ein Monat. Acht quälende Uniwochen. O Gott – und fast zweifacher _„Roter Indianer"_ Besuch! O weh. O weh, o weh! Und wenn wir wirklich überleben sollten, würden wir weitaus mehr als vierzig Tage in Mittelerde verbringen, bis der Ringkrieg vorüber wäre.

Gimli, der meinen Unmut zu bemerken schien, reichte mir ein Stück Wegbrot. Ich stellte fest, dass ich immer noch wie bedeppert in der Gegend herumstand, wohingegen sich fast alle anderen hingesetzt hatten und fröhlich vor sich hinmampften. „Danke", murmelte ich ein wenig überrascht und nahm das wohl einzige Nahrungsmittel entgegen, das ich in den nächsten Monaten in den Magen bekommen würde. „Du siehst blass aus, Mädchen. Du solltest regelmäßig etwas essen, der Weg wird noch sehr kräftezehrend sein!" _‚Danke, Dr. med. Gimli Gloinssohn'_, dachte ich mir, und stellte mir gedanklich vor, wie er diesen Fernseh-Gesundheitskasper ersetzen würde. Aber ok, das war schon wieder fies. Ich hätte dankbar sein sollen, dass einer von den Gefährten, abgesehen von den gutmütigen Hobbits, mit mir sprach. Ich nickte ihm dankbar zu und er brummte vor sich hin und ließ sich am Wegesrand nieder. Wir sprachen alle nicht viel miteinander, außer die Hobbits untereinander. „Kerstin, was hast du für CDs mit?", fragte mich plötzlich Jenny, sodass sich Corinna und Nora ganz heftig an ihrem Brot verschluckten und ein Hustenduett der Extraklasse starteten. Aragorn runzelte die Stirn und wiederholte: „CDs?", in einem Tonfall, als bedeutete dieses Wort schlimmeres als die uralten, überlieferten Schimpfworte der Zwerge.

„Ach, sie fragte nur, ob Kerstin auch etwas anderes zu essen einstecken hätte...CDs ist nur eine Abkürzung dafür...", grinste Nora in ihrem scheinheiligsten Chinesenlächeln und ich grübelte vor mich hin, welches Essen man wohl mit ‚_CD'_ abkürzte. **C**itronen **D**ampfnudeln? **C**ordon **D**leu? Aragorn schaute ziemlich verunsichert aus der Wäsche, wand dann aber den Blick von Jenny und Nora ab und redete mit Gandalf.

„Also, was hast du nun für CDs mit?", nuschelte mir Jenny dann zu, als sie mitgeschnitten hatte, dass auch die Technik der tragbaren Musik in Gesellschaft der Gefährten tabu sein musste. Ich lugte in meine Tasche und dann in die durchsichtige Hülle, in der die CDs nackig drin lagen. „Matchbox 20, R.E.M., Matchbox 20, Robbie Williams Live und Matchbox 20 und...den Herr der Ringe Soundtrack Teil 3", zählte ich in gedämpftem Ton und unbeeindruckt auf. Aber Elbenohren hörten selbst das, was sie einen feuchten Dreck anging. Legolas musterte uns misstrauisch. Verständlich. Ich konnte mir Sauron auch nicht wirklich als Snack zwischendurch vorstellen. „Mmh...nicht so meine Musik", erwiderte Jenny. Klar doch. Wenn ich mich da auch nur an die indische Pop-Leier-Musik erinnerte, die ich mir wochenlang anhören musste, wenn ich Jenny besuchte. Meiner Ansicht nach war das keine Musik, sondern ähnelte dem Gekreisch eines Inders, der an die Stoßstange eines Autos gebunden und kilometerlang durch die Straßen der Innenstadt geschleift wurde. Aber Geschmäcker waren nun einmal verschieden. Nora gesellte sich zu uns und als ich sah, dass sie genüsslich in ein Kitkat hinein biss, während wir an unserem trockenem Brotkanten nagten, hätte ich mich am liebsten auf sie gestürzt und das endorphinhaltige Riegelchen mit einem Happs verschlungen. Doch ehe ich auch nur zum Hechtsprung ansetzen konnte, sprach Gandalf (und dafür hasste ich ihn – ehrlich!): „Genug der Pause, lasst uns weiterziehen!", sodass Nora ihren Riegel wieder sorgfältig ins Papier wickelte und in ihrer Tasche gleiten ließ. Jetzt wusste ich, wie sich Gollum fühlte, wenn er dem Ring so nah war und ihn doch nicht haben konnte. Super – ich verglich mich selbst schon mit einem wahnsinnig gewordenem, verschrumpelten Hobbit, der Selbstgespräche führte. Olé, olé!

„Wenn die Stimmung in den nächsten Tagen immer so ist, geh ich echt nicht mehr weiter.", meckerte Jenny, als sich Corinna und Boromir schon wieder böse Blickkontakte lieferten.

„Das will ich sehen – du allein, mitten in der Wildnis.", grinste Nora, als wir uns die Taschen umgeschnallt hatten und aufgestanden waren. „Pah, traust mir wohl gar nichts zu, wie?", meinte Jenny aufbrausend. „Nein. Nicht wirklich", gestand ihre rothaarige Busenfreundin ehrlich und ließ Jennys Krägelchen nun endgültig platzen. „Dir leg ich nie wieder eine meiner Quarkmasken auf.", drohte Jenny, aber ich glaube, Nora war darüber eher erfreut, als entsetzt, da sie von der letzten, von Jenny „improvisierten" Quarkmaske einen schrecklichen Ausschlag bekommen hatte und ihr Gesicht an die Marsoberfläche erinnerte.

Kaum hatten wir den ersten Tag strammen Fußmarsches hinter uns gebracht, wünschte ich mich zurück in die Villa Bruchtal, wo wir noch herumgammeln und faulenzen konnten. Wie gern hätte ich Legolas' Füße gehabt – das hätte den Schwierigkeitsgrad des Gehens um einiges heruntergeschraubt. Wenigstens beschlossen die wirklich „Wissenden" der Gemeinschaft (was niemand anders war als Gandalf und Aragorn, unsere Chefs), ein Nachtlager aufzubauen und ordentlich zu schlafen. Yeah, kam mir vor wie ein Feriencamp, nur eben ohne Zelte. Aragorn machte ein nettes Feuerchen und die Hobbits packten ihre Verpflegungspakete aus. Bald schon rösteten lecker duftende Würstchen über dem Feuer, sodass einem die Sabber im Mund zusammenlief. Abgesehen von Nora natürlich. Sie saß mit knurrendem Magen am Feuer und schaute uns _„Sadisten"_ dabei zu, wie wir unschuldige Tiere verspeisten. „Warum isst du nichts?", fragte Aragorn verwundert, als er Nora mit mürrischem Gesichtsausdruck und knurrendem Magen dasitzen saß. „Weil sie ne halbe Vegetarierin ist...die spinnen eben ein bisschen", merkte Jenny an. „Ich spinne nicht...ich halte es nur für ethisch unkorrekt, unschuldige Tiere zu essen.", wehrte Nora ab und ich, die zwischen den beiden saß, knuffte beiden mit meinen Ellenbogen in die Rippen, damit sie mit diesem Gelaber aufhörten.

„Vege...was?", fragte Sam, nicht minder irritiert als alle anderen. „Vegetarier.", sprach Corinna helfend aus. „Sie isst nur Grünzeug...wie Kühe...", versuchte ich es den Gefährten etwas grafischer zu erklären. „Ich bin keine Kuh!", knurrte Nora, deren wunden Punkt wir mehr als einmal getroffen hatten. Aragorn und Gandalf hatten ein schiefes Grinsen auf den Lippen, schienen unseren Chaotentrupp nun doch ein wenig amüsanter zu finden, als zuvor. Die Hobbits musterten uns, als wären wir das 8.,9.,10., und 11. Weltwunder und hatten vor lauter Schreck glatt das Kauen vergessen. „Also ich könnte das nicht...nur Grünes essen...man braucht doch Muskeln und ein ordentlich, deftiges Essen, um kräftig zu werden!", plädierte Gimli. „Du meinst wohl eher _‚groß und stark'_", meinte Lissy trocken und machte sich den nächsten Gefährten zum Feind, unterhielt damit aber alle anderen. Sogar Legolas hatte ein fieses Grinsen auf den Lippen, was aber wohl eher darauf zurückzuführen war, dass ein Zwerg beleidigt worden war und nicht weil er das wirklich lustig fand.

„Lieber klein und stark als groß und schwach", knurrte Gimli Jenny und Legolas zu, sodass sich die Miene des Elben schlagartig verfinsterte. Oje. Und wir saßen auch noch dazwischen. Aber Legolas sagte nichts. Entweder, weil ihm kein guter Spruch auf die Schnelle einfallen wollte oder weil er zu höflich und gut erzogen war, um sich auf so niedere Konversation, wie ich sie tagtäglich mit meinen Freunden führte, einzulassen. „Wer hält die erste Wache?", lenkte Boromir schließlich ein anderes Thema ein. Igitt. Er schmatzte beim Essen wie ein Erdferkel. Deswegen hatten sie im Film keine Essensszenen mit ihm gezeigt. Ha, aber von Denethor im 3. Teil. Wie der Vater, so der Sohn. Hm. Ich freute mich schon auf eine besinnliche Nacht unter den Sternen, die ich endlich mal durchschlafen würde, als Gandalf, der blöde Kerl, vorschlug: „Wenn es euch nicht stört, würde ich vorschlagen, dass eines der Mädchen heute Wache hält."

„Ich brauche meinen Schönheitsschlaf", lehnte Jenny dankend ab und auch Corinna fiel schnell ein: „Ich muss zu Kräften kommen. Der lange Weg hat mich sehr beansprucht"

„Ich musste heut schon hungern...und jetzt soll ich auch noch nicht schlafen dürfen?", motzte Nora aggressiv. Und mit einem Mal waren alle Blicke auf mich gerichtet. Zu doof, dass mir keine Ausrede einfiel. „Ich äh...ach, na meinetwegen.", gab ich mich geschlagen und verpasste Nora einen Hieb auf das Knie, weil sie es wagte, schadenfroh zu grinsen. Legolas beäugte mich wieder so _„Was ist das denn?"_ - mäßig und sagte dann an Aragorn gewandt: „Lass mich zur Sicherheit ebenfalls Wache halten. Ich brauche den Schlaf nicht so dringend." Super. Er traute mir nicht einmal zu, für ein paar Stündchen ruhig dasitzen zu können, ohne die Augen auszuruhen. Dummerweise nickte Aragorn auch noch, dass ich mit Legolas allein Wache halten musste. Corinna murmelte mir so etwas zu wie: „Freu dich doch!" Aber worüber sollte ich mich freuen? Dass er mir eine ganze Nacht lang seine Verachtung menschlicher Albernheit durch pure Ignoranz demonstrierte? Nun ja. Schicksal. Keine zwei Stunden später hatten wir das Feuer gelöscht und die Gefährten sich zur Ruhe gelegt. Legolas stand graziös wie eine Antilope mit Perücke ein wenig abseits des Lagers und betrachtete aufmerksam die Umgebung, um nahende Gefahr aufzuspüren. _‚Wie ein Haushund.'_, dachte ich mir, _‚Nur auf zwei Beinen.'_ Deprimiert, weil ich allein an der anderen Seite des Lagers saß, keinen zum Reden hatte, weil alle schliefen, mir halb den Hintern abfror und hundemüde war, kramte ich meinen CD-Player aus der Tasche und legte unbemerkt mein Matchbox 20 Album rein. Nur Rob Thomas konnte mir in so schweren Zeiten beistehen. Ich legte also den Player zurück in die Tasche, drückte auf _Play_, quetschte mir die kleinen Ohrstöpselchen rein und lauschte so den tröstenden Klängen der Musik.

Dann kehrte ich Legolas den Rücken zu, weil er sowieso regungslos wie ein Eisklotz dastand, dass ich bald glaubte, er wäre im Stehen eingeschlafen. Ich speicherte in meinem Kopf die Notiz, eine ganz, ganz fiese Fanfiction über ihn zu schreiben, wenn ich erstmal wieder zu Hause war. Denn sooo toll, wie er fälschlicherweise (auch von mir) beschrieben wurde, war er gar nicht. Gemein grinsend versteckte ich meine kalten Hände in den Ärmeln meiner Jacke und rubbelte sie aneinander, damit ich mir wenigstens keine Erkältung holte. Ich merkte, wie ich immer schläfriger wurde. Klasse, hatte der Elb auch noch recht mit seinem Misstrauen in meine Wachetauglichkeit. Ich drehte die Lautstärke meines CD-Players also ein wenig hoch, damit ich nicht einnickte. So hörte ich zwar nichts mehr von einer _herannahenden Gefahr_, aber Legolas würde mir nicht vorwerfen können, bei meiner Wache eingeschlafen zu sein. Hahaha.

Mmh...ich liebte diesen Song... _Bright Lights_ …bekam richtig Heimweh.

„_Well, some things in this world you just can't change" _(Stimmt…Jennys Verpeiltheit) _„Some things you can't see until it gets too late" _(Wieder richtig – die herannahende Gefahr zum Beispiel) Ich wollte heulen. Ich mutierte zum Mittelerdeweichei und das nach noch nicht einmal 24 Stunden Wild-Life. Ich lauschte den schönen Klängen und bedauerte es sehr, dass diese Band nicht auch nach Mittelerde geschleudert wurde. Die hätten uns n schönes Acapella Ständchen an beschaulichen Lagerfeuerabenden geben können…hach. „_Baby, baby, baby when all your love is gone, who will save me from all I'm up against out in this world? And maybe, maybe, maybe you'll find something that's enough to keep you, but if the bright lights don't receive you, you should turn yourself around and come on home..."_

Hahaha. Der is lustig…würd ja gern heimkommen, aber wie denn, wenn so ein blöder Halbelb uns die Hilfe verweigerte, nur weil er die irre Vision hatte, dass wir von den Valar geschickt worden waren. Plötzlich spürte ich, wie mich jemand von hinten antippte, sodass ich vor lauter Schreck einen Ohrstöpsel verlor und mich entgeistert umdrehte. Vor mir stand ein neugierig dreinschauender Legolas. O Gott. Wie lange hatte er mich schon beobachtet und mich vergebens angesprochen, weil ich meine Gehörgänge mit Musik zudröhnte und ihn so nicht hören konnte.

„Was singst du da?" Wie bitte? Ich schaute ihn an wie ein Auto. Hatte ich so laut Musik gehört, dass er Rob Thomas' Stimme gehört hatte und die nun für meine hielt? Nichts gegen Rob Thomas' Stimme, aber die war doch sehr männlich, als dass ich es gesungen haben könnte. Oder...ach du Schreck...ich neigte dazu, Musik unterbewusst mitzujaulen. Ich hatte doch nicht etwa...? Legolas wartete immer noch auf eine Antwort und beguckte interessiert, wie die Kabel meines CD-Players an meinem Ohr baumelten. „Ich habe gesungen?", brabbelte ich nervös und er nickte. Autsch! „In einer merkwürdigen Sprache.", fuhr er fort, „Ist das eure Sprache, da wo ihr herkommt?" Hää? „Äh...nein...also...doch...aber nicht so...äh...", druckste ich herum, als er sich auch noch neben mich setzte. Wie sollte ich einem 2931-jährigen Elben erklären, dass Westron meine Muttersprache und die von ihm als merkwürdig bezeichnete das Westron, also die Weltsprache, in unserer Welt war? Er hob eine Braue, wie Nora, was mir sehr unheimlich vorkam. „Ich habe nur mitgesungen...also...", ich zögerte. Sollte ich ihm einfach den zweiten Stöpsel ins spitze Ohr drücken? Aber wie erklärte ich ihm dann, warum die Stimme aus dem Kabel kam? Ich hielt ihm einfach nur den Ohrstöpsel hin, den er zaghaft in die Hand nahm und ansah, als wäre es etwas zu essen. Ich deutete ihm nur, das Ding in sein Ohr zu stopfen, was er nach einigem Zögern auch tat. Er zuckte zusammen, als er plötzlich die Musik vernahm, als er aber merkte, dass keine Kavallerie aus dem Wald hervorgeprescht kam, entspannte er sich ein wenig. „Das ist Musik, die wir Zuhause hören.", sagte ich und Legolas runzelte die Stirn. Wehe, er sagte etwas Negatives. Da würde ich ihm aber mal zum Vergleich die besagte Inder-Schleifmusik vorspielen, bis ihm die Ohren abfielen. „Unterhaltsame Klänge...", murmelte er. Wie? Unterhaltsame Klänge? Rob Thomas war einer der göttlichsten Kerle auf diesem Planeten und ihm fiel nichts Besseres ein, als _‚unterhaltsame Klänge'_?

Er schien den beleidigten Ausdruck in meinem Gesicht zu bemerken und nahm den Stöpsel aus dem Ohr, reichte ihn mir vorsichtig. „Außergewöhnlich. Noch nie habe ich so etwas gehört.", versuchte er dann, sich aus dem Fettnäpfchen zu retten. War ja auch klar, dass er sowas noch nie gehört hatte. Ich stellte ihn mir auf einem Elbenrockkonzert vor, wie er in der ersten Reihe stand und mitgröhlte und musste breit grinsen. „Was ist?", fragte er und sah mich verwundert an. Ach, dass der immer so ernst sein musste! „Nichts", winkte ich ab und wiegte mich schon in Sicherheit, als er die Horrorfrage stellte, vor der ich mich so gefürchtet hatte: „Wo kommt die Stimme her?", er machte Anstalten, einen Blick in meine Tasche zu werfen, was ja nun ganz und gar nicht die feine, elbische Art war. „Äh...aus...diesem...Kasten", wollte ich ihm so simpel wie möglich verdeutlichen und zog meinen CD-Player hervor. Seine Augen weiteten sich und ich war mehr als glücklich, dass Aragorn in diesem Moment aufwachte und sagte: „Nur noch wenige Stunden trennen uns vor der Morgendämmerung. Ist irgendetwas in der Nacht vorgefallen?"

Ich versteckte alles schleunigst in meiner Tasche und Legolas schüttelte tranceartig mit dem Kopf. Oje. Jetzt hatte ich ihm ein Trauma der Extraklasse serviert. Corinna würde mich schlachten. Aragorn stand auf und ging im Lager umher, während Legolas immer noch wie gebannt auf meine Tasche starrte. „Ich denke, ihr Elben könnt viel besser singen...also...eigentlich ist das gar nichts Tolles", lenkte ich ab und schob die Tasche beiseite. Er schaute mich wieder distanziert an, was ich langsam satt hatte. Wenn er das noch mal tat, würde ich ihm meine Tasche an den hübschen Kopf schleudern, was aber, wie ich glaube, tödliche Folgen für mich haben würde.

Durch Aragorns nervöses Hin- und Hergewandere wurde auch bald Jenny aus dem Schlaf gerissen, die sogleich ihre Bürste zückte und die lange Mähne ordentlich durchkämmte. Legolas stand auf und gesellte sich zu Aragorn, der ihm anscheinend weniger Angst machte, als ich. Ich seufzte. Wie man's machte, machte man es falsch. „Wann gibt's Frühstück?", murmelte Pippin noch ganz verschlafen. Spitze, kaum aufgewacht und schon wieder ans Essen denken. Wenn die Fresserei so weiterging, würden unsere Vorräte aufgebraucht sein, ehe wir auch nur die Gipfel des Caradhras aus meilenweiter Entfernung erkennen konnten.

O.o

Ich verdrängte den Gedanken an meine schmerzenden Füße, indem ich leise vor mich herpfiff. Legolas ließ meine Tasche nicht aus den Augen und ich wollte gar nicht wissen, welch verdrehte Fantasien dieser Elb da schon wieder hatte. Gimli stapfte schnaufend neben mir her. Eine Leine und er hätte als mein Schoßhund durchgehen können. Also nicht, dass ich ihn auf meinem Schoß sitzen haben wollte, versteht mich da mal nicht falsch... . Jenny laberte Pippin und Merry zu und schien selbst zu einem Hobbit zu mutieren. Dann wäre sie der erste Hobbit, der zur Pediküre ging. Zwar lag immer noch diese _„Eigentlich-wollen-wir-gar-nicht-dass-ihr-mitkommt"_ – Stimmung in der Luft, aber der Zustand besserte sich von Stunde zu Stunde. Das lag unter anderem wohl daran, dass wir unsere Albernheit etwas zügelten. (glaubt mir, dass fiel uns nicht leicht!)

Corinna schlenderte neben mir her und murmelte: „Hast du dir schon mal überlegt, was wir eigentlich tun, wenn Elrond keinen Weg finden sollte, uns wieder nach Hause zu befördern?" Ich erschrak bei diesem Gedanken so sehr, dass ich Gimli fast niederschlug, als ich die Hände vor das Gesicht schlug. „Du meinst...wenn wir in Mittelerde bleiben müssten?" Nora wurde bei meiner Nachfrage hellhörig und gesellte sich zu uns. „Dann würde ich das erste Vegetarierrestaurant in Mittelerde eröffnen.", dachte sie laut. „Zu schade nur, dass du keine Gäste hättest.", stellte Corinna fest, sodass Nora wieder schmollte. „Wo sollten wir da bleiben? Ich meine...Bruchtal wäre dann ja bald leer und überhaupt...", eine schockierende Vorstellung. So viele Ersatzbatterien hatte ich gar nicht für meinen CD-Player, um mich mit Musik darüber hinwegzutrösten. Ich würde nie meinen Uni-Abschluss bekommen, nie arbeiten, nie diesen neuen Schokoriegel kosten können, den sie immer in der Werbung anpriesen.

„Also ich könnte mir vorstellen, an Aragorns Hof zu arbeiten.", schwärmte Nora herum und einmal mehr zweifelte ich daran, dass sie überhaupt realisierte, in welcher Scheiße wir da steckten. „Wie...als Amme für Eldarion, was?", neckte Corinna und konfrontierte sie mit der grausamen Realität, dass sie nie, nie, nie und nimmer Arwens Platz einnehmen würde. Außer, sie würde Aragorn auf Drogen setzen. „Nein, mal ehrlich. Woher wollen wir wissen, dass wir wieder zurückkönnen?", sagte Corinna. „Schon mal von dem Wort _‚Optimismus'_ gehört?", warf ich ein.

„Ich würde mit nach Hobbingen gehen oder wie das heißt...scheint echt lustig da zu sein.", plapperte Jenny dazwischen, die sich von den Hobbits gelöst und nun auch zu uns gestoßen war. Cool. Zu viert nebeneinander drängten wir den armen kleinen Gimli fast ab. „Toll. Und was würden wir beide tun?", fragte ich und Corinna sah mich mit ihren schimmernden Kulleraugen an, sodass ich hinzufügte: „Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass du FKK-Pflicht in Lothlórien einführen würdest?" Corinna zuckte mit den Achseln und schlug vor: „Wir könnten uns Nora anschließen und Aragorn Gesangsunterricht geben." Der zukünftige König, der gehört hatte, dass sein Name fiel, drehte sich beleidigt um und sah uns bitterböse an. Schön. Jetzt hatten wir wieder eine Person weniger, die uns tolerierte... .

_-TBC-_


End file.
